The Red Shoes
by ScarlettValley
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION, see inside
1. Chapter 1

**The red shoes**

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, based around twilight and a film I watched, something to do with a dancer who was given these red shoes which she had to dance in till she died. Oh yeah I don't own that either. This deals with kidnapping and some other sensitive material- I think I mean that so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (sorry for the dramatics) if you don't like don't read and don't complain. I'll try to limit that stuff though, and everything that is is just to emphasize Bella's situation. On the bright side it will (hopefully) also include smut, romance, canon coupling and lemons, but as I said this is my first so when they come, be generous. Sorry this is so long :-)**

**Disclaimer- stephanie meyer owns the characters and a bunch of the settings and ideas. Not me, shame 'bout that.**

**For the purposes of this story Bella does not have balance issues and loves ballet.**

* * *

Chapter 1-BPOV

I brushed my hair once more and looked in the mirror as I tried to pull it into a bun. It took me a few tries but eventually I had my long wavy brown hair in check and tied up with a deep blue ribbon.

"I really need some new shoes," I muttered to myself as I pulled on my worn baby pink satin dancing shoes. I hated getting new things, at least at the moment. Until Phil was signed, money was tight and I didn't like causing trouble, keeping going to ballet was my luxury and I was grateful for it. Victoria had told me she'd see if she could get me some new shoes though for free. Victoria (the new ballet teacher) had been taking special interest in me since she came I thought as I fixed my skirt and started the walk to the ballet studio. The new shoes, extra sessions for free... she's probably trying to get me to move up a grade early I reasoned. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or to find it creepy; I wasn't used to the attention.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Bella can you stay behind for a few minutes?" Victoria called across the room as I headed to the door. My feet slid across the smooth wood as I ran over, trying to be as delicate and quiet as she was always telling us to be. "Thank you" she said. "Bella I've been meaning to talk to you about having some extra lessons—"_

_"But I can't," I interrupted._

_"Why not?" Victoria asked her violet eyes glittering wildly. My face burned with shame and I looked at my feet. Victoria waited a few seconds then repeated herself, her normally soft singing voice harsher than usual. "Isabella I asked you a question, why not? Ballet is important to you, isn't it? If it is you have to put in everything you have to improve all the time, you have to get better!" By the end of her speech she sounded worried and I immediately felt bad, she was so concerned about my future and I was making it sound as though I couldn't be bothered._

_"I'm really sorry Victoria I DO want to get better but..." I trailed off._

_"But..." she continued her pale skin seeming to glitter in the small slices of faint light escaping through the edges of the curtains._

_"I don't think my mum can afford it, at least not until Phil gets signed," I mumbled, but she seemed to hear me and she laughed sounding relieved pulling me into a icy hug._

_"Don't worry about that Bella" she said. "You don't have to pay extra, you have talent that needs coaching if it's to be worthy of being watched."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I shook myself out of the memory as I arrived at the studio. Tonight would be another late one. Victoria had scheduled a practice and she had said she wasn't sure how long it would be; sometimes they went on for hours until she was satisfied.

I went in through the front door that was almost always unlocked, (who would want to steal from a ballet studio anyway?) and started stretching on the bar.

A few minutes later I thought I heard the front door open and shut so I went to the middle of the room and stood in 5th position waiting for Victoria to come in. A few seconds later she walked in, with someone in tow.

"Bella this is James," she said, sounding nervous but exited. "He's a sort of… talent scout and he wants to see you dance." I nodded calmly but felt confused, Victoria hadn't mentioned this, I looked over at James, he looked like Victoria, his skin looked hard and pale and I would have bet that it was cold too. His eyes were a brown that had the same ruby-ish tint to them as Victoria's and the way he moved had a grace that felt almost overwhelming.

He nodded at me and smirked as his eyes trailed up and down my body. Then he opened his mouth and spoke, his soft voice sending shivers down my spine. "I think I left something in the car, I'll go and get it if you two want to get ready or discuss this." And he left. I pondered his words as I waited for Victoria to start talking, I hadn't heard a car, I was sure of it, he must have parked around the block for some reason, though I wasn't sure why he'd want to walk the extra distance, it was really very hot today in Phoenix.

Victoria came over, "I got you some shoes."

I looked at her, exited. "Really? Should I wear them now?"

She shook her head. "No, if James thinks your good you can have them afterwards, you'll need a new pair."

That reminded me. "Am I allowed to be talent spotted like this? I'm only 16. Not that I'm not grateful," I hastily backtracked, "it's just I thought you had to go to auditions and stuff." I trailed off.

Victoria raised her eyebrows at me. "Yes you do often have to go to auditions but I know James and I mentioned you to him."

I had been thoughtless again, damn it. "Thank you" I said. "I'm really grateful for the opportunity." She looked at me and sniggered, muttering something under her breath then she walked to the cd player and put in a disc. James came back into the room holding a bottle of water and went to stand next to her. She pressed play.

Strange music filled the room, it was a whole orchestra playing, it sounded Italian, dark and beautiful, but I didn't recognize it. I looked over at Victoria and she paused it. "Just follow your instincts," she said, and I nodded. She played the music again and I started to dance. I let the music take me and soon I was surrounded by walls of colour and sound. I danced until the music stopped and finished my pirouette facing James and Victoria.

James was nodding happily. "Yes," he said, "you have talent, you'll be perfect." Victoria looked pleased as well.

I suddenly realised how out of breath I was and how thirsty. I looked longingly at James' bottle of water which he hadn't appeared to have touched, how long had I danced?

He came towards me and gave me the water, clearly I had been staring at it too obviously. I took it and thanked him. It tasted funny, I looked at the bottle, it said lemon and lime flavoured, I took another sip. It definitely wasn't lemon, or lime for that matter. I took another sip and for a second I blacked out, I rocked unsteadily on my feet, control momentarily leaving my body. I took another huge swig from the bottle, not wanting to faint in front of... In front of who? Who was here? There was James, but who was James? Maybe he wasn't here after all. Then there was Victoria, or was there? I couldn't see her. I wheeled around the room but everywhere was blurry; I couldn't see her. There were voices and I felt a rush of movement and the weight off my feet.

I was here, I knew that. I held onto the knowledge. I couldn't see myself but I was here. I felt the last of the water being taken from my hand and poured down my throat, some reflex allowing me to swallow.

I was here. I knew that.

I was here.

Then the world turned black.

I knew I was still here. I still existed.

And then I didn't…

* * *

**Is this too short? I'm afraid that the first few chapters at least will be around this length, that is if anyone thinks I should keep going? So if you can... Review please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry if this update was too late or something, this bit's a bit grim and degrading so if that's not your thing don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up in darkness; for a few seconds I was disorientated as I tried to work out where I was.

The ballet studio, James, Victoria, the water. It must have been drugged I reasoned. I groaned as I felt the beginnings of a headache and I tried to move to a more comfortable position. After a few seconds I realised that I could barely move. I looked down, wincing at the pain the action created in my head.

My legs and feet were tied, I wiggled my fingers; they were tied behind my back. I turned my head to the side and a small sliver of light escaping from a window. Looking around I saw the bed I was lying on, a shut and I suspected, locked door, a big wooden wardrobe with big mirrored doors reflecting me in my pitiful state: tied up, hair falling messily around my face, the blue ribbon knotted in a clump, I looked really pale especially with the dark purple circles under my eyes.

I heard a click and shut my eyes pretending to still be unconscious. "Isabella." It was James. I stayed as still as possible and tried to regulate my breathing. "Isabella I know you're awake." I didn't respond. "Isabella open your eyes now." I remained motionless, wondering how he could tell I was awake until I felt something cool and hard against my neck.

My eyes flew open and his face was right above mine. I quickly looked down to see what he was holding. It was a knife of some kind; like a dagger. He smiled as my eyes widened in shock.

"Yes Isabella; it's a knife, a very sharp one too. So now you know I have this are you going to do as I say?"

I nodded.

"Good girl. I thought that would be the case, now stay very still..." I did what he said, my mind blank. What did he want from me?

He took the knife down and swiftly cut the bonds on my legs. I stayed still as he brought the dagger slowly back up my body. I would wait until my arms were free so I could run. But I'd need to know what was going to happen to me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice wasn't as steady as I wanted it to be.

He laughed and I felt the dagger press a bit harder into the skin above the rib it had been hovering over.

"Well." he said, his eyes which seemed to be slowly turning redder, staring straight into my eyes making me shrink backwards. "That would depend on how well you obey me and whether or not you're good enough."

My eyes questioned him and he laughed, the sound full of darkness.

"You're going to be sold to some friends of mine, if you're good enough. They've been looking for some entertainment and Victoria was scouting out in your ballet school, she thought you'd be ok. You better hope she was right."

I breathed a sigh of relief; at least they'd taken me and not any of the others. I wasn't sure if they'd be able to cope, I wasn't sure I'd be able to.

James had stopped talking and looked over me. "I think you'll do very well," he said and traced a finger up and down my ribs over my heart and down again. I struggled to move away from him but he tugged me back. "No point in trying to get away when you're tied up and weak is there?" he mocked, seeming to enjoy the fact that I couldn't move even though he'd freed my legs. "Anyway you better get used to this if you want to survive."

I swallowed loudly and spoke nervously. "But... You won't be able to... sell me if you kill me." It was all I could think of, survival, at that moment death seemed like a very real possibility.

"True," he said, rolling away from me and I breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to the door but just before he went out he turned. "But it's the ones I'm selling you to that you'll have to worry about."

The door clicked shut again and I fell back from the awkward half up position I'd been trying to stay in so I could see him. I didn't like lying on my back, it made me feel vulnerable.

I pushed myself to the back of the bed and slid up it a bit trying to free my arms as I did but I couldn't. "fuck" I swore softly under my breath. Why didn't school teach you useful things like how to escape from being tied up?

School.

Renee.

"Fuck" I swore again, then I started to cry. I wondered if anyone knew I'd been taken. I wondered what Victoria had said. Victoria. I had thought she cared about my future; clearly she just cared about earning money, but, being sold? This shouldn't happen. Not to anyone. Not to me.

I cried away my energy and probably the night, or the day, I couldn't tell. I may have fallen asleep. I stayed in the same position until I slumped down onto the cushions. I didn't have enough energy to push myself back up so I stayed there. My throat ached and my stomach clenched and rumbled. I didn't think I had anything to drink since the drugged water and I hadn't eaten since the strawberries I'd had before heading off to ballet.

Sometime later, I wasn't sure how much, the door clicked again and James entered carrying a tray with bread, water and some biscuits. He put it on the end of the bed and I struggled towards it. I automatically went to move my arms to eat but they were still tied behind my back. I looked up at James who was watching me, a cruel smile on his face. "Please," I whispered.

He leant forward. "Do you want to eat?" I nodded. I knew how pathetic I must seem but I was too hungry to care. He opened the biscuit packet and broke some of them as well as some pieces of bread and scattered them on the tray then gestured towards them. "Eat then." He said and stood back to watch.

I felt horrible, used and degraded but it was either eat or starve so I bent my head and ate the scraps off the tray but the water, which I needed even more now my throat was dried out from the biscuits, was in a bottle and I wasn't able to get at it. I looked up at him again.

He waited, he wanted me to beg. I was at a point that I didn't care so I tried to clear my throat and whispered again. "Please." He came towards me again and stood right next to the bed, looking down on me.

"We're going to see my friends tonight to see if you're suitable. If you want water you have to promise to be a good girl, can you do that?" I nodded. "No," he said. "I want to hear you say it, repeat after me: I promise to be a good girl and do everything James and his friends say." He was mocking me, I could hear it, but I needed water.

"I promise to be a good girl and do everything James and his friends say." I repeated dreading what that was going to entail.

"Perfect," he said and knelt down so he was at eye level. I looked at him and gasped, his eyes were a dark ruby red but I didn't say anything. He unscrewed the bottle cap and I opened my mouth. He allowed me to swallow a few sips then pulled his hand back again once I'd had about half the bottle.

I looked at him again and he smirked "I'm just keeping this to make a point, if you're good, you get more water, if you're not, you don't get anything. Now stand up."

I struggled up and he helped me roughly of the bed. I stood there wobbling slightly, my leg muscles not yet back to strength. He got his knife out and cut the ropes around my arms. Blood rushed freely into my fingers and I flexed them grateful for the relative freedom I had now.

James was now at the door holding the tray, it swung around a bit, I hadn't seen him move. "I'll be back in a few minutes, stretch and do some exercises or whatever." He said and stepped out locking the door quickly. I ran to the door, marveling at the freedom of movement I had now, but it was too late.

I went to the window but it too was locked and bolted. I thought of the water. I wasn't that thirsty anymore but my throat was still dry and I didn't know when night would be, I pulled the curtain away and looked out of the window again, it was grey outside, it seemed to be facing another building in a narrow alley but I couldn't really tell. So I started stretching and soon the comforting remembered rhythms relaxed me and I started a few of my basic dance routines.

A while later slow clapping woke me from the calm state I'd been in. I looked around and James was there watching me. I stood still like a startled animal until he spoke. "Well done on following my instructions, I think a good girl like you deserves some more water and a snack." I walked over to him warily wondering whether he'd actually give me sustenance or if there was a catch.

He held out a sandwich and I ate it greedily then looked at him for the water. He then handed me the bottle and I drank the water.

Once I'd finished he gave me a plastic bag, saying: "They're your clothes, you'll get shoes later, maybe. You change and stretch again, or rest. I will be back in a few hours, I expect you to be ready, if you have anything to say, don't say it. Goodbye and behave yourself while I'm gone. Oh, and just because you've finished the water doesn't mean you can start disobeying me, you don't do as I say and I will call my friend Laurent, who's staying near your mother, and tell him to kill her."

He left, locking the door behind him. I burned at what he said, furious and upset then I looked down at what I was wearing. I looked in the mirror for another view. I wasn't vain, there wasn't much to be vain about but I didn't think I could look this awful.

My leotard was dirty and some of the stitching had come undone leaving one sleeve hanging on by a few threads. My skirt was ripped and didn't serve any purpose now. One side of my tights had a ladder stretching up my left leg the other side was twisted. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Of all the things to start crying about it was my appearance. I stood still by the bed as I cried, watching my eyes, framed by my knotty and clumped hair, get redder, emphasised by the purple circles under my eyes. I cried until I had no more tears and my sorrow was replaced with a determination to stay alive and escape.

I turned and poured the contents of the bag James had given me on the floor. A red satin leotard, some scraps of silky red fabric, some normal pale tights and a semi-transparent red skirt.

I took off my skirt and put it in the bag, this was soon followed by my leotard and tights, I paused, confused as I took my tattered tights off, where were my shoes? I shrugged it off, Victoria or James had probably taken them, for a second I burned with fury at the loss of my shoes but I took a deep breath and picked up on of the silky scraps.

It was a red bra. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I looked at the low, lacy bra then down at my own. It was a bit dirty. It's just clothes I thought, and swapped them. I picked up the other scrap of silk and was unsurprised though still embarrassed by the lacy set of pants. I put them on then pulled up the clean tights and the leotard. As I tied the bow on the skirt I looked in the mirror, it was silly but I felt better now that I didn't look as bad. I knew I wasn't beautiful and the blood red colour stood out in sharp contrast to my sallow, pale skin but it was better.

I did a few stretches then went to the bed and curled up on it, hoping to get some sleep before going to wherever James was going to take me. My last thought as I closed my eyes was escape.

* * *

**I'll try and update soon, next chapter will involve the Volturi. It was my birthday a little bit ago, Reviews as presents? Good Karma will be yours for free if you just press that button :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, do I have to put a disclaimer in every chapter? Well in case I do I don't own twilight, or the film I've forgotten the name of, it would suck if I did own that and I'd forgotten it's name. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Aoife who wanted a dedication. Hi :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A few hours later he returned, handing me a wash cloth for my face and a comb for hair before he yanked me from the bed. I tried to drag my feet but he pulled me along with ease, probably helped by the fact that my feet slid over the floor in the tights.

I closed my eyes and let him drag me, resigning to my fate. I went to my happy place as he swept me into his arms, I was beyond caring about how strange it was that he could. In my mind I was with someone who loved me, an angel with golden eyes, we were together and happy.

I always visited this place when I was scared or upset. I'd been dreaming about my angel for years now. He had bronze hair and gold eyes. He seemed to sparkle in the sun. In my mind he held me in a beautiful meadow and whispered that he loved me.

I stayed in this world of morphing colour and light until I felt myself being put on my feet and shoved forwards. My eyes flew open suddenly as the ground came rushing up to meet me, I crashed into what felt like cool marble. I lay there for a few seconds before looking up. There was a sting in my elbow where I'd landed, I was pretty sure it was scraped or something. I gazed at the people and the room I was in.

Everywhere I looked there were beautiful people with pale skin and dark, reddish eyes. They were all extremely beautiful but I couldn't appreciate that properly. The room looked as though it was carved from marble. Shining in the semi-darkness. There were candles everywhere but no windows. I kept looking around, waiting for someone to tell me what to do to keep surviving.

James spoke, "So, Aro. What do you think?"

I looked for Aro, if James was speaking to him he must be in charge. A man spoke up from a small group of three men ahead of me.

"She looks suitable, can she dance?" the man at the head of the group questioned. He had a light feathery voice and skin that looked crumbly like old stone. Most of the people had moved on, or I thought they had. One second they were there, the next they weren't. I worried I was hallucinating but kept quiet.

"Not only can she dance, but will she?" Asked another from the group, his voice was stronger than the first man, Aro's but his skin looked the same. "And what can she withstand?" He continued. James laughed. "Well Caius, she will do as you wish with a little... persuasion. And she is a very good dancer, Victoria selected her. As for what she can withstand, well. She's weak like all humans but strong willed- she's fun to play with."

I was getting more confused by the second, like all humans? What were they, something else? My heart beat faster as I tried to understand.

Aro laughed, the sound was like soft sighing, "My dear I think you are confused."

I looked at him, now even more confused.

"Hmm" he said. "Let's see if you can work it out. We're pale and beautiful and shine in the light, our eyes are red and we're fast and strong.

"If you run we'll stop you.

"If you escape we'll find you.

"Can you work it out, my dear?"

I shivered and looked at the strange people around me, if someone had said any of that to me a few days ago I'd have laughed at them, but I'd also have laughed at them if they said I'd be kidnapped and held hostage to dance. So, instead I trailed through the fables and myths from my childhood and came upon the one that fit.

I looked again at the people in the room. James stood behind me, still and silent. Aro was smiling at me though his eyes were red and cold. Caius was also smiling, but where Aro's smile at least seemed to pretend to hold some care, his grin was purely evil. The third man in the group was still and silent as he had been when we first entered.

"Vampires" I whispered and I turned and ran.

In a second James was in front of me; he grabbed my arms and I winced, I kept trying to run but he kept his grip on my arms and turned me to face the group again.

Caius laughed at me as I writhed in James' arms. "Felix take her to the others, Demetri see if anyone's hungry, we're about to choose our new dancer."

Too fast for me to take advantage James stepped away from me and Felix grabbed me. I could feel my skin bruising as he dragged me away. As the door shut I heard Aro murmur something about James' fee and I saw the last man... vampire who hadn't spoken staring after me with dark, dull eyes.

The door shut and Felix stopped trying to drag me and picked me up and started running, I fought and scratched but it had no effect. Soon we were in another room; it was huge and looked like it had been carved from a shining stone. I looked around as Felix deposited me on the cold floor. There was an ornate wooden door with pictures engraved on the surface, I started crawling towards it but Felix got there first and shut it smiling sadistically at me. Seconds later I heard the unmistakeable sound of a lock clicking.

I was torn between going to the door and trying to find a way to open it or staying still and waiting for my energy to replenish. As the first option seemed impossible I decided to stay still and wait for a better opportunity for escape.

I took another look around and needed a double take. There were about 30 other girls in the room, all wearing the same red outfit as I was, all looking scared and upset. None of them were wearing ballet shoes.

As I reeled from the shock one of the girls approached me. "Hi."

I just looked at her, I couldn't really get my head around 'hi' in this situation. She half smiled and shook some of her bright red curls out of her eyes, her hair reminded me of Victoria's and I shrank away for a few seconds before admonishing myself. This girl was trying to be nice. Her hair was shorter anyway, and more real, less shocking. "Hi," I whispered.

She smiled and her eyes lit up, brown like mine. "There's no point in whispering, they can hear what we say anyway" she said and gestured to the door. "You know they're Vampires right?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but she kept on talking.

"It's true by the way they're not joking. One girl was talking about escape and stuff and tried to get away and they... they killed her. Not that I'm trying to scare you. Just warning, they give us food and don't do anything to us as long as we're good. I'm Aoife by the way."

I smiled at her; she seemed nice and was trying to help me understand the rules even though it seemed like all our lives were in danger, probably more so hers because she was helping me. "My name's Isabella but please call me Bella."

She nodded. "Cool, I'd ask if you knew why we were here but I doubt you do, all I know is that everyone here is a dancer and now we're all kidnapped and wearing the same uniform and that we're waiting." She cocked her head to the side, "know anything else?"

I looked at her in shock for a while, she seemed to have a lot of energy and I was still trying to process everything she'd said, she sure talked fast. And in an accent now I thought about it, yeah she sounded like she was English. I looked around again and it struck me that a lot of the girls looked as though they came from other countries, though I wasn't really sure where I was anyway.

Aoife cleared her throat. "Bella... so do you know anything?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nope, all I know is they sent someone to gather more vampires, they said they were picking they're new dancer."

As I finished speaking the door opened and about 12 vampires entered the room. Everyone turned to them and a girl stepped out.

"Everyone stand in lines."

There was some reluctance; no one seemed to want to move.

She smiled "Lines now, unless you want to end up like Alexandra..."

Immediately people started shifting and I looked at Aoife, my eyes questioning. She nodded and mouthed at me: "The girl who tried to escape, they drained her in front of us." We both shivered.

"No talking!" The girl yelled.

In a few minutes all the girls were organized and the vampires had spread out in a semi-circle in front of us. The girl spoke up again. "You are here to dance, we will choose one of you for out, entertainment." The way she said it made me shiver as she continued. "You are dancing for a chance for your lifetime, so do try." She repeated what she'd said in a few other languages then nodded her head and some music started, it was the same sort of thing Victoria had played in the dance studio, I started dancing, as did most of the others but a few girls seemed frozen and hadn't moved.

The girl was smirking at them I noticed as I twirled, before I could really register what was happening a few vampires had moved and the four still girls were lying across their laps and they were sucking at the red liquid coming from their necks.

It carried on, when a few girls stopped to stare at their dead companions they too were taken down, eventually only about 6 of us were left though I couldn't be sure as we were all leaping and turning around the room.

The music went on and on, after a long while one of the girls fell to the floor, I didn't even look at her, I knew what would happen and I didn't want to see it. There was blood on the floor and I was sliding in it but I couldn't stop, we were now all dancing for our lives.

Silence, I stopped mid-twirl and stumbled, catching myself just before I hit the ground.

There were four of us, not the five I had guessed. Aoife, who was shaking but still standing with fierce, hopeful eyes. A dark skinned girl with straight black hair that was flying around her shoulders, a small tanned girl who looked no older than 12 and me.

Some of the vampires had left too, probably had their fill of blood. Blood. I looked at the floor, there were dark spots and slick wet patches in a horrible dark brownish-red. The smell of salt and rust rose and I started swaying but I stood as straight as I could with tiredness and squeamishness holding me captive.

The young girl looked as bad as me and I could see it in her eyes as she gave up hope. It was horrible. She was dead before she hit the floor, well I think her heart was still beating but the little light in her eyes had gone. She had shut down, at least she wouldn't suffer as she was killed. A vampire came and took her body, draining it as they moved her.

The vampire girl from earlier stood in front of us again. "Well done, you have survived. Only one of you will live." Her voice was as cold and cruel as it had been earlier, and when she smiled I knew it was going to get worse. "One of you will live," she repeated, "and as you will all do, I'm going to let you choose, you have 1 minute or we will kill all of you, then do all this again." She gestured to the blood stained room and us then walked away.

We all looked at each other. I opened my mouth then shut it.

We made no progress in that minute and as the girl and other vampires returned I just looked at the other dancers and mouthed sorry, because whatever the outcome was, I would be sorry.

"Those who are going to die step forward."

I didn't look to see who spoke. I stepped forward, so did the others. I glared at them. The dark girl shook her head and said. "I'd rather die than suffer whatever these people will make me endure." And took another step before I could do or say anything. Within a second she was on the ground.

Neither me or Aoife moved back or forward and the girl sighed. "Right as your being difficult I'll just choose. You." She pointed at me. I was going to die.

She moved fast, but slow enough this time for me to see, she wanted me scared but just before she reached me someone threw me to the side. I looked back as the girl ripped into throat of the girl who had saved me. I was shocked and even though it should have been impossible, almost happy. A girl I had barely talked to had given her life to save me. In the short time we'd known each other she'd decided I was worth saving. Well, I was going to honour that I thought as she stopped struggling. I was going to live, and escape.

The girl looked at me and shrugged as I tried to get up. "I don't care either way. Here are your shoes." She threw some white silk point shoes at me. "Now you're here you're going to stay and perform for us. You have one day to recover." Then she smiled that cruel smile again. "Goodnight." She glared at me viscously and I stepped back, slipped on the floor and fell into nothingness.

**

* * *

I'll try and update in around 2 days but I might not manage it, it's quite busy round here at the moment. I really like reviews, hint hint...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, it's quite short because my laptop deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it and also it's more of a link than anything else. Usual disclaimers apply if they're needed. No I don't own anything blah blah blah and so on**

* * *

I awoke to a bright white light shining right above my throbbing head. Wincing I tried to move about, every part of my body was aching. I turned to the side in an attempt to avoid the brightness. I fell off the side of the bed I had been lying on and let out a scream, I felt like I was being stamped on by some sort of giant. I tried to stand up but I just got a wave of dizziness and more pain so instead I knelt on the floor and looked up.

Where am I? The room was a small one with a bed and a mirror. The walls were a grey stone. I tried to work out how I got here but all I succeeded in was feeling something warm trickling down my back, I smelt the horrible scent of salt and rust and fought to keep a clear head. My instincts were telling me to get out before I was too weak, I didn't know where I was but I didn't like it.

As I crawled towards the door in front of me I noticed the cuts up and down on my arms, I tried to focus on these and how I got them rather than the pain I got when I moved. The cuts went up to my shoulders on both arms, some healed and just scars, some still angry and long, a few were still open a little.

I managed to pull the door open and kept crawling, I lost sense of time as I turned corridors one after the other. Eventually I saw natural light peeking form another door. I pulled myself up on it. And pulled with what was nearly the last of my strength. As the door opened I fell through it, fresh waves of pain striking me harshly. I moved forward until I reached a road with people milling about together. Someone turned and saw me, then started screaming. Others turned, some kept clear heads, some reacted worse than the first woman.

I just lay there until a van screeched to a halt at the top of the road and uniformed people got out and put me on a stretcher. I felt a small tug on my wrist and looked down to see an IV. People were talking hurriedly in voices in what sounded like Italian and soon I was pulled under by pain and anaesthetic.

When I opened my eyes there was a woman with a white coat and a clipboard standing above me. She asked me some questions in the language everyone was speaking but I just shook my head, it sounded like gibberish.

"Do you speak English?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed in relief. "Ok, I'm Charlotte," she continued. "I have a few questions to ask you and then we can get you home, we've stopped the bleeding and wrapped up your sprained ankle and wrist. One of your legs was broken so we put that in a cast and all your clothes and your shoes are being looked after so you can get them when you leave, ok?" I nodded. "Now onto the dull stuff. Can you tell me your name?" I swallowed painfully and spoke, even though it came out as more of a whisper. "I'm Isabella Swan, or Bella." She nodded sympathetically and wrote it down.

"Where do you live Bella?"

"Phoenix," I replied.

"Phoenix?" She looked a bit surprised but continued. "Now can you tell me what happened? How you got your injuries?" I thought hard. "I was hurt when I woke up, I probably made it worse because I fell over." She nodded, scribbling notes. "But before that Bella, some of these injuries are quite old, in fact I'm surprised they weren't treated, do you remember how you got them?" I thought about it then shook my head. "No." I said. "The last thing I remember was..." I thought back, trying to remember the time before the light then I gasped. "James! The girl!" Charlotte tried to calm me down but now I was thrashing about. The room, falling backwards. But then a thought struck me and I stopped.

Charlotte looked pleased I'd calmed down and said something about running my name through the computer to file me and that she'd be back and I should try to stay calm. I nodded though I wasn't really listening. I hadn't had any marks on my arms when I had been dancing for my life in that cold room. Nor had anything been sprained or broken and I didn't think I'd got that badly hurt in the minutes I'd been conscious earlier, the pain had been there long before I'd done anything.

So where had the injuries come from?

I started to hyperventilate as Charlotte came back in. I managed to calm down so I could look at her. She seemed grave. "Bella," she said, sounding very grim and I immediately wondered what I'd done. "What is the date today, or the last date you remember?" I had to think about this one. I remembered looking at Renee's new calendar the day I'd gone to the ballet studio, I shoved the thought aside and concentrated. "Uhh it was the 16th of, August I think about a week ago." Charlotte nodded, not looking any better. "And the year?" What a strange question I thought. "2008, why? Have I missed new years day? What year is it?" I tried to joke a bit but I felt hollow and nervous, what had I missed, how much had I missed? Charlotte looked as worried as I felt but she tried to cover it up. "It's 2010 and you've been missing for 2 years, suspected kidnapping, presumed dead."

I fell back onto my pillows in shock, I hadn't even noticed sitting up. Charlotte left, presumably to contact someone to take me home and to work out how I ended up here. A nurse came in and fiddled with the machines in my room and I just sat there, trying to work out where 2 years had gone.

* * *

**Ok so now the story should move on to Forks but it may start taking a bit longer now, what with holidays ending and the beginnings of a cold and sore throat, sorry bought that. I may however be more inclined to use up more of my now precious time and energy if reviews were to come my way, just a thought... :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this took so long, though thinking about it, quite a few people take weeks so I guess I'm not terrible. Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Please accept this heart as a thank you present: 3 (imagine that it's chocolate) I'd do a rabbit or fox or something, but I'm not sure it would work. Anyway thank you and enjoy**

**BTW, sadly my secret plot to steal ownership of twilight failed so steph mayor still owns this stuff**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days after the revelation adhering to my apparent memory loss a policeman came to see me. I had been in pretty much the same state since finding out two years of my memory were missing. I spent the days giving monosyllabic answers to questions I didn't really hear. The food and drink lost it's taste, the colours of the real world faded as I tried and tried to find out what happened after the dancing.

The policeman sat by the bed and looked at me for a while, probably waiting for me to say something, but I had nothing to say so we both stayed quiet until he finally broke the awkward silence. "Hello Bella, I hope you don't mind me calling you that?" He sounded a little nervous but I shook my head and he seemed relieved, it was the first time I'd moved in his presence. "Ok Bella. I'm James and I'm here to interview you and try and work out what happened when you were kidnapped..." I jumped away from him in shock. No. James. No. I could still remember him. How he drugged me, degraded me. But there was a small voice in the back of my mind that was talking now: "but you remember James, you don't remember anything else, you don't know how bad it really was, you thought how he treated you was bad but you have scars up and down your body and he didn't give you those, what happened to you? Maybe James was the best part of everything that happened." I started to freak out. What if that was true?

Clearly my heart rate had been accelerating through my internal monologue. The policeman stepped back as some nurses fluttered around me and injected something into my arm.

Soon the world was pleasantly fuzzy and I was calm but I could still register what was going on. James sat down again. But it's not that James, and even if it was remember he probably wasn't the worst of it. Strangely these thoughts calmed me down and I managed to look at him.

He cleared his throat again and started to speak, getting out a recorder. "Ok Bella can you answer questions now?" I shook my head yes and he clicked the recorder on. "Can you tell me why you had a panic attack just now?" I didn't want to think about it but I knew I should answer, otherwise I was just being unnecessarily difficult for the police so I swallowed and spoke softly. "James... my... kidnapper..." He let out a soft breath in understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry..." I shook my head, it was the name, not this person. He continued. "Do you remember what happened when you were kidnapped, could you go through all you remember?" I took a few calming breaths but the question didn't scare me, I guess the medicine they gave me was working.

"I went to the ballet studio to practice and Victoria was there, she was in on it too." My voice broke as I remembered Victoria's betrayal but I managed to carry on as James looked at me encouragingly. "I danced and danced and I was so thirsty by the end and James gave me the water, it was drugged I think, when I woke I was tied up. I stayed with James then until he took me to these awful people." Here I paused, they weren't just people; they were vampires. But I couldn't say that, everyone would think I was crazy. I almost thought I was crazy, I decided to leave that out and try to work around it. "They took me to a room with other dancers, lots of them, we had to dance; they killed us if we stopped or broke. Then there were three of us and they killed the other two, one of them-Aoife, got them to kill her instead of me, she thought I'd survive and escape." James nodded and then smiled at me. "Well." He said. "You did, you managed to do what she thought you could do." I smiled and whispered a thank you. He was getting up to leave when a thought struck me.

"James," he turned. "Yes Bella?" "I was wondering why I didn't need anyone with me to be interviewed, where my parents are?" I knew under-18's needed some sort of supervision when they were interviewed, my father being a police chief I picked up a lot.

He laughed at my non-question for a moment then a thought struck him and he became serious. "You really don't remember any of the two years do you?" I shook my head. "Well, Bella you didn't need anyone with you because you're 18 now." I stared at him in shock, of course. Again I was grateful for the medicine I'd been given. Though I thought that I was coming to terms with the whole "missing two years of my life" thing it still shocked me. I shook my head a little to clear it, ignoring the barely there pain from the last few days, my head had got better though all my damaged limbs still hurt terribly, and tried to organise my face into a calm smile. "Yes of course I'm 18, I keep forgetting, well bye, it was very nice meeting you James." I still shuddered a little as I said his name and tried to cover it up with a laugh.

I don't think I succeeded- I was never good at lying, even with my actions. But he left looking less worried than a few seconds previously.

Soon after the policeman had left Charlotte came in with a phone, I could guess who it was by Renee's yelling coming out of the receiver into the room.

"Are you there yet? Bella can you hear me? Have you give the phone to Bella yet? BELLA!" Charlotte winced and we both laughed, a natural laugh, it felt good. I took the receiver and held it away from my ear as I spoke towards it.

"Hi mum, I'm here."

Renee seemed to still. "Bella?"

"Yes mum." I whispered and we simultaneously burst into tears.

"I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I was worried I'd never see you again..."

This went on for some time until Renee asked: "Do you really not remember anything?" I nodded, forgetting for a second that she couldn't see me. "I don't remember anything, but I'm starting to think that that's good, I'm not damaged and it can remain a mystery to me, I'm just happy knowing that I can come home to Phoenix."

Silence.

"Mum?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you ok? Did I say something, I'm fine you know, a bit shaken but fine."

"Yes Bella I'm sure you are, but you know your memories might come back and while I agree that you probably don't want to know what happened you may find out and it will probably make for a difficult recovery. I know that now you're ok sweetie and I'm sure you'll be fine for a long time but I think a good calm home environment would be best for you while you discover what happened."

I struggled to understand where she was going with this, my right arm (the only uninjured limb I seemed to have) was shaking as I spoke. "Aren't I coming back to Phoenix?" Renee was silent for a while. "No Bella honey you aren't coming back to Phoenix." I was angry now. "Why not?" "Well for one thing we don't live there anymore and for another it's probably better for you, and your recovery, if you stay somewhere quiet."

Red flashed in front of my eyes and I struggled to calm myself down. "How would you know what's best for my recovery?" I snapped but immediately felt guilty. "I spoke to the doctor," she replied sounding a bit down. "I'm sorry," I muttered. I didn't like snapping at Renee, she always sounded so forlorn when I did, which wasn't often. "It's ok sweetie, anyway the doctors think that you should go somewhere familiar, safe and quiet so you can move on in peace so you going to stay in ..." her voice got much quieter for a second and I looked at the phone in confusion. "Mum can you repeat that I think the connection went down." She muttered something- "frrsks" I looked at the phone trying to work out what she was saying, then it hit me. "No mum, please no." "It's the right place for you, Isabella." "Can't I stay with you, wherever you are?" I begged. "No Bella, Jacksonville is not the right place for you, and it's not familiar. Charlie will be really happy to see you." I was about to argue when Renee went in for the gold. "Bella... please, I just need to know you're safe and in the right place, I'll feel awful otherwise, please, go to Forks for me." I sighed,

"Ok mum."

"Good!" Suddenly she seemed back to her chirpy self, though still sounding a bit worried, though I supposed it was natural. "Charlie is getting you signed up for Forks university, you'll have extra lessons but I know you'll catch up. They looked at your earlier, higher level test papers and essays and they think that you'll do really well as an English major, I know that's what you wanted to do so I thought that was ok." I felt a little frustrated that between them, Renee and Charlie seemed to have decided and set up my future, even if they were right.

"How is Charlie?" I asked. Renee sighed down the phone. "He's very happy now, when you were taken he broke down, but he kept hoping and now I think he's just happy you're safe, he seems to have forgotten what he went through." Just like me, I thought.

"Look Bella I have to go, they're organizing a flight for you to Forks, Charlie will get you from the airport. I really wanted to see you but Phil has just started a tour and I'm with him. I was lucky to hear that you'd been found, but I love you and be safe and I wish I was there."

"Love you too mum."

"Bye Bella, be good to Charlie, teach him some more cooking."

I dropped the phone and Charlotte came in. She smiled at me and I returned it, feeling much happier now that I'd spoken to Renee.

"Well Bella you've made a good recovery and you'll be able to head to Forks tomorrow night, we've tried to organise it so it won't be too busy when you arrive. You have a few more interviews but they'll be pretty much the same as earlier."

I nodded, it would be nice to go home, even if it was to Forks, I shivered as I thought of the rain. Then I remembered something I'd wanted to ask Charlotte earlier. "Umm, do you know if they've found out anything else about what happened, who took me and stuff..." I trailed off uncomfortably. Charlotte shook her head looking sorrowful. "No, sorry Bella. They haven't been able to find anything." I shrugged with my good arm. "No, I wasn't expecting anything, it's fine, good night." "Night Bella." She checked all the beeping machines then left, switching the light off for me. I stared at the ceiling until I drifted into sleep, not noticing when I closed my eyes.

_I was dancing again, dancing and dancing in circles. I was in the huge room where I got picked, the floor was mostly clean but there were still stains, they could probably have cleaned them off but I think they left them on to scare me. I couldn't see anyone else in the room but the large vampire, Felix, had told me I was to dance and keep dancing, so I was._

_I couldn't see anything except for the twirling of my red skirt and white shoes. I hadn't had anything to drink since the cold, majestic music started. I hadn't eaten either. I was exhausted so I slowed in my movements and looked around the room. I couldn't see anyone so I sank to the floor and swallowed in fruitless attempts to get some moisture into my mouth and throat._

_Suddenly a hand appeared, yanking me up by my arm, Felix. "Felix... I'm so sorry, I was so tired, please, I'll keep dancing, I'm sorry." I felt fear though I didn't know why I was so scared. Felix smiled, "Don't worry Bella, I was hoping you would stop, now I get to practice my restraint." I looked up at him nervously and he dropped me, I lay sprawled on the floor staring up, I saw him reach into the pocket of his dark robes and pull out a knife._

_He laughed as I made a move to push myself away and grabbed my ankle, pulling me back under him with ease. "You see Bella, we want you around for a while, and you being a human you never know when you might get injured so I need to make sure I can resist your blood." He raised the knife and I shied away from him but he managed to bring it down on my arm, leaving a deep and bleeding cut. He raised it again and left another on my other arm, symmetrical. His eyes went black and the arm around my waist that was holding me up squeezed tighter and I screamed in pain. Blood was dripping down my arms, down my legs. Some landed on the floor and some landed on my white shoes, staining patches of them red._

_Felix dropped me again and walked away. "I like hearing you scream Isabella. I think I can learn to resist you so I can continue to hear that sound." He laughed while I moaned, the pain in my arms setting in and the ache around my waist increasing. "Keep dancing." He said and left the room as I stood shakily and tried to lose myself in the music again, more blood dripping as I moved._

I awoke with a start and looked around. I supposed that was where the cuts came from, I felt like I was going to be sick and tried to concentrate on seeing Charlie again instead of the twisting in my stomach.

By the time the nurses and police arrived I was calm again, it wasn't that bad, so I had to dance for those people. I didn't want to worry anyone by telling them of the torture of it.

The interviews were similar to the day before, they were taking the clothes I came in for testing and they would be sent to me later, as I didn't really remember what I came in; the loss didn't devastate me though I did have some trouble with Charlotte about clothes afterwards.

"I can't take your clothes Charlotte!"

"Yes you can, I bought them for you, they're your size, you can't wear a hospital robe on the plane Bella, think!"

"I have to pay for them, you can't just buy me clothes!"

"Isabella you are taking these clothes and wearing them- WITHOUT paying me, understood?"

I sighed but clearly arguing was pointless. "Thank you so much Charlotte, you've been so nice to me here." She smiled prettily. "Don't worry Bella, I like taking care of people, that's why I became a doctor."

It was sad for both of us when we had to say goodbye later on, she insisted on driving me to the airport, even though I could have gotten a cab and was offered a ride from some of the police.

We both cried when I had to leave and we both promised to try and meet again, Charlotte used to live in Washington so she said she might move back in a few years. I had a lot of assistance, with a few people from the airport helping me to get around because I was in a wheelchair until my arm healed completely. They were very nice and sympathetic and helped me onto my first class seat on the plane, I thought it was unnecessary but I didn't want to take anyone's space in the already limited room of economy so I sat and tried not to think about how much my parents would have been set back by the ticket.

When I set down Charlie was waiting for me and he helped me get to his car, my bags were apparently already at his house.

He spoke at last once we'd started to drive.

"I'm glad you're ok Bells."

"Yeah dad, me too."

And we both smiled until I looked ahead again and my smile faded as I looked out the rain-streaked window of the police cruiser and into my future in Forks, wondering what would await me there.

* * *

**Hopefully next time she'll meet the Cullens and we can get things moving, or maybe she'll just freak out... wait and see!**

**I'd really appreciate if a few of the 650+ people who seem to read this story would review, I know your out there, it won't take up too much time, yo don't even have to have an account. You know you want to...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Mandatory no I haven't suddenly become the owner of Twilight and on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Six

Eventually we arrived at Charlie's house with no fanfare which suited me perfectly, the drive had been awkward at best, not helped by my limited mobility, towards the end of our journey Charlie had mentioned that I'd probably want a car and I agreed fervently, the idea of being driven, or driving round in the police cruiser was not at all appealing, nothing slows down traffic like a cop, however my savings had been pitiful at 16 and I highly doubted that my wages from the part time work I did in a book store in Phoenix had been payed into my savings account for 2 years while I was... away. So it was a pleasant surprise when my tricky and quite frankly painful exit from the car was interrupted by the sight of a red truck pulling into the drive way along Charlie's car. I was still looking in shock as it thundered to a halt and a strangely familiar face hopped down from the drivers seat.

Charlie called to him "Jacob! Perfect timing!" and I finally remembered, Jacob Black. I'd played with him and his sisters in the years when I'd come over to Forks for the summer, it had always been awkward but seeing him now I felt a bright smile light up my face. He just seemed so familiar and yet so different. He was very tall, tanned and muscular, towering over Charlie but they were both laughing, clearly neither was scared of the height or the gun on Charlie's belt. Though I didn't mind the lack of attention I suddenly realised that I was stuck in the cruiser's door so I called for help. They both came over but Jacob reached me first.

"Hey Bells! It's great to see you, I missed you so much! Everyone down in La Push was so worried when you went missing!" He helped me up as I pondered his words, I didn't know how much had been told to the people of Forks, I knew Charlie was friends with Billy Black, Jacobs father so it made sense that he would have told him I'd gone missing which could have easily spread through La Push but it didn't necessarily mean anyone from town would have any idea what happened to me, not that I had much of one. Jacob whistled when he finally got me to stand, he was holding me a few inches above the ground as Charlie got a folded chair from the front of the house. "Christ Bells! What happened to you?" I shook my head.

"I wish I knew Jake I really do." He looked at me in confusion but Charlie put the chair down underneath me and I happily collapsed into it ending _that _conversation. We all stood there uncomfortably for a second before I decided to break the silence. "So Jake, what brings you up here?" He started and smiled.

"I came to bring your truck of course!"

"My... truck?"

He nodded.

I noticed Charlie turning a little red in and tilted my head towards him questioningly. "Well Bells like I said you'll need something to get around in and I thought this would be good." His voice was gruff but I knew it was as close to a public gesture of love that he would get. "Thanks Char...Dad but I don't think I can afford it."

He turned even redder, "well Bells I kinda, bought it for you already."

"Thank you Dad" I said and he smiled knowing I meant it. Jacob cleared his throat and we both turned to him again, I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Well I'll be heading off now, you should come visit down in La Push sometime Bells." I nodded and he gave me a hug and shook Charlie's hand. "See you later!" And with apparent ease he hauled a motorbike out the back of the truck and set off, waving one last time before screeching down the quiet road. Charlie muttered something about death-traps as he helped me into the house and up the stairs to my room where my bags were waiting to be unpacked, then he left with assurance form me that I was able to put clothes into draws on my own. It was only once he'd gone and I was alone that I worked out what had been niggling at me since Jacob had left. He had been so hot, when he'd put his arms around me before he'd left I'd been positively burning, it was almost uncomfortable. But then, I mused, as far as I knew I had been with ice hard and ice cold vampires for two years so maybe all touch would feel extra warm?

I shut these musings in a little box in the back of my mind to be ignored, and set to unpacking, trying, and failing not to think about the difference of the touches between, me, Charlie, Charlotte, the vampires and Jacob.

"_I don't UNDERSTAND!" It was the girl who had organised the dancers the day I was chosen. I knew her name now. "Jane please..."_

"_WHAT?" She screeched, eyes flashing, she was practically being restrained from killing me by the last vampire from the three I'd first met here at the Volturi palace. "Marcus LET GO OF ME!" He held onto her and she turned to face him. He stiffened clearly, his red eyes rolling up in his head but he kept his grip on her. Aro was watching but he was obviously bored of the exchange. "Marcus you will let go of Jane and Jane you will not kill our Isabella, I find her interesting." Marcus immediately let go as soon as he heard Aro's powerful, whispery voice. Jane stepped away from him, closer to me and I shrank away._

_I was on the stone floor of what I now thought of as the dance room, or the torture room. "Please" I whispered to no one in particular. Marcus looked down at me, completely expressionless and left the room. Jane laughed, a mad cackle and I looked at the floor, so so tired. But her voice broke through into my desperately tired mind. "Please what? What do you think I'll do to you? WHAT? You don't respond to me. You don't FEEL ANYTHING!" Aro was trying to placate Jane and she seemed to calm down though her eyes were still flashing black._

_Aro held a hand out to me and I looked up at him, I was sure the fear I felt was clearly displayed on my features but he just smiled, looking kind and gentle and kept his hand in front of me. I tried to take it but I couldn't, it was just a bit above the point that my aching shoulders could reach. He lent a little and pulled me up. He looked me up and down and shook his head. "This won't do Isabella, you have to be more careful, take better care of your things." I looked down at myself. My leotard and skirt were dirty and had a few frays and tears, my tights were laddered and my shoes were stained red, dark against the pure white fabric. Aro's grip moved to the top of my arms, right over the deep cuts there. The first two had been joined by a few others, always symmetrical, equal pain, equal loss. "I'm sorry, I do try." He looked at me._

"_What do you try to do Isabella? Deliberately destroy the evidence of our kindness? Ruin the things you are given?" I was near tears. How could he think that? He must know what they were doing to me? He was clearly in charge. "I don't mean to Aro. I'm sorry. Please... Please..." He shook his head at me._

"_You will be given new things, take better care of these. I am disappointed in you Isabella. You will try harder. You will dance longer and better, it is expected. You are throwing away our kindness as though it has no meaning." I was now crying in earnest. I didn't know what to believe, I was so confused and scared, and tired, so so tired. They never let me stop the dancing, there was always someone to entertain, and how I hated entertaining them._

_He dropped me. "Jane." She came over. "Send her to sleep, I think Demetri wants to give our Isabella her new clothes."_

"_Yes master." She smiled at him in adoration then turned to me and said it again before coming over and grasping my head and ribs and twisting, the pain was horrific and blackness embraced me I heard a crack. "..."_

I woke with a start, a scream on my lips, I turned my head as fast as I could and buried my face in the pillow.

I had been at Charlie's for 3 weeks now, My wrist was fine now and my ankle was strong enough now that I could just about walk on it. I had been getting around on crutches, visiting La Push and I had even been to town. I had missed the first week of college because I was still tired and getting used to my steadily improving mobility.

My body was healing, but my mind wasn't.

I didn't think Charlie knew that every night I was getting nightmares, normally just replays of the day I was picked to dance, or when I was with James, or the first time I failed to obey Felix. But this memory was a new one. Great. Something new to worry about on my first day at Forks University.

Like the other memory I had recovered I had no plans to tell anyone, I was still sticking firmly to my story that I remembered nothing. There was no need to worry anyone.

I got up and dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie had gone but left a note saying good luck on my first day and that he would be back around 6:30/7 as he had the evening shift and so not to bother making him anything. I had a bowl of cereal and cleared up, dragging my movements so I could delay the inventible but eventually I had to go to my truck and start the drive to school.

It was just past the turning for Forks High on the main road. It was fairly small for a university, nothing like Dartmouth or any of the other Ivy League schools but it was meant to be a very good place for English, I smiled fondly as I remembered me and Renee talking about college a few years ago, she had brought up Forks University as an option and we'd both looked at each other and burst into laughter in unison. I shook my head, guess it wasn't so funny now.

I turned off my truck after parking as far away as I could from the main building and began walking towards the office building I could see, leaning on my crutches.

The lady behind the desk knew who I was immediately, then again I bet she knew everyone here, as far as I knew there were only about a hundred more pupils here than at Forks High which raised the grand total to about 500, 600 people. I sighed, thinking of Phoenix and the busy hallways and crammed classrooms.

"Isabella! Welcome to Forks University!"

I winced at _Isabella_ remembering my dream from last night. "Thank you, please, umm..."

"Mrs Cope?" She volunteered. We smiled.

"Thank you, yes. Please Mrs Cope, call me Bella." She nodded. "Well Bella it's a pleasure to have you here, it's a shame you missed your first week, but I understand, it must have been a nasty accident." She nodded her head towards my leg in it's cast and other ankle and wrist that were in supports just to be on the safe side. I shook my head yes but stayed silent, unwilling to volunteer any information. She gave me all the paperwork I'd need for my first week and we said goodbye as I headed off to my first lecture, I had quite a busy schedule as I was joining other lectures to catch up on everything I'd missed.

A while later I was standing in the middle of a corridor, it had some photos on the walls and some posters on competitions and some newspaper articles. I had been standing in this particular corridor for about 10 minutes trying to work out how I got so lost. I started to head to the left when a voice stopped me. "Hi! Hi!" I turned round. There was a boy standing there, he looked about my age and had probably noticed my predicament. "Oh, Hi. Umm. I'm Bella." He nodded, he probably knew who I was too.

"Lost?" I sighed. Yep he had noticed.

"Yes" I said.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella." I sounded almost rude but I had never liked Isabella and now I really hated it. "I'm trying to get to my first lecture." I hobbled over and showed him my schedule. Other people were starting to fill up the corridor as he looked over it. "You're in the wrong building, I can take you to the lecture hall though if you want." I was about to agree when someone interrupted "Hey Eric, what are yo doing?" I looked at the person who had just joined our conversation as Eric explained my predicament. The guy turned back to me and looked me up and down, I felt assessed and I didn't like it much but there was nothing I could do. He started to speak, "I'm Mike, Newton. My parents run the sports store in town. You're Isabella." He looked proud that he had this knowledge. At this point Eric interrupted and told him of my preference to Bella. He looked at me again. "Hmm. Well Bella I happen to have a class next to you so I can take you there, Eric's meant to be in this building and he'll be late if he takes you, so I'll do it." I felt awkward, I wasn't used to this much attention, or so many offers of help.

"Sure, thank you Mike, and thank you Eric for offering but I don't want to get you into trouble." He shrugged and headed off looking a bit put out. Mike took me to English and to my other classes till lunch. Some people left the school for lunch but Angela and Jessica, who were doing the same course as me had it in the canteen and it was too much trouble for me to leave anyway so I followed them.

We were sitting down with our trays when I realised that I hadn't got a drink, Jessica came with me to get another soda. We were just queuing to pay when she sighed, following someone with her eyes. "Jessica..?" She jumped.

"Oh sorry Bella. I was just looking at the Cullens." I turned but couldn't see them anymore. "Why were you staring at the Cullens like you were having a really good daydream Jess? Are they particularly dreamy or something?"

She nodded in all seriousness, totally ignoring my joking tone. "OMG YES! They are gorgeous, it's not fair. The girls look like models and for that matter so do the guys, but they're all together, which is weird for one thing, but not so weird if you think about the fact that they're all adopted... But anyway they're all together except for Edward and he just isn't interested in ANYONE!" I smiled to myself. Clearly Jessica had been rejected at some point by this mysterious model "Edward".

I turned back to the queue in front of me which had moved forward quite a bit, I moved as fast as I could to the counter trying not to hold it up anymore. I was just paying when I heard Jessica's squeal. "Look Bella, they're just ahead of you, they always sit at the same table." I looked up to appease her and stared...

They all had that same pale skin that, if I dared to touch, I knew would be ice cold and hard as stone. They were five of them, two couples and the last that must be Edward. I caught a glimpse of their eyes, they were golden. They were beautiful, especially Edward. They were vampires.

The scream shattered the noisy peace of the canteen. Everyone turned at looked towards me. The screaming didn't stop. It took a few seconds to realise that I was the one screaming, but I couldn't stop. The Cullens all looked directly at me, five sets of golden eyes looking straight into mine. The gold blurred and turned to red as I hovered between memory and moment.

"_Do you forget we are vampires?"_

"Bella are you ok?"

"_Do you forget we are faster and stronger?"_

"She's stopped screaming."

"_Never try to escape again."_

"I think she's about to faint."

"_We _will _find you."_

Darkness.

* * *

**I know! Tense, so she's seen Edward... and she's terrified. Yay! I'll try and fix it soon don't worry. Now about more serious matters... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That's about it ;-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing is owned, nothing is meant by anything, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7

When I woke I was in another white bed with fluorescent lighting above my head. I was in a lot of pain and couldn't move properly. And, of course, I had no idea where I was. I wanted to scream in frustration. This had to stop. I took a deep breath and retraced my steps, trying to work out how I got here and where here was. I remembered the canteen, and Jessica and... "NO!" I couldn't help it. The Cullens. Vampires. Just my luck.

I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to recall the Cullens exactly. Trying to remember if I'd seen them at the Volturi's palace, but I didn't think I had, so they probably hadn't come to take me back, I shivered and moaned in pain. Though my memories were limited I knew that I didn't want them to expand, I was working carefully on not thinking about the ones I already had.

It was at this point that I became aware of a commotion outside wherever I was. There were voices outside. I listened hard and could make out Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric as well as I beautiful musical voice that was denying them entry. "No kids, sorry. This is a hospital; you can't just barge in here and break into your friend's room." At least I knew where I was now, even if it was embarrassing. "She's put extra strain of all of her injuries and is probably in a lot of pain." I nodded vigorously at the door, I didn't want to see anyone from school. What I'd done must have spread through the school by now, from now on everyone would probably know me as the random screaming new girl. I sighed and refocused on the man outside. "... she's probably also suffering from some post-traumatic stress, whatever upset her may have brought back memories of what happened to her." At this point Mike interrupted, clearly now just trying to get in to annoy the doctor.

"Do you mean the car crash?"

There was the smallest of pauses from the doctor before he replied, I doubted anyone else would have heard it. "Yes, apparently there were some hidden memories of the... car crash, it was a very bad one and they can be terribly traumatic. So if you can just make your way out before I call security I will tell Bella you came to visit." There was some grumbling but clearly the mention of security had done its job.

As soon as I heard the last footstep echo down the hall the door opened and a man came in. An incredibly beautiful man with very pale skin and golden eyes. I almost screamed again, as it was I let out a pained moan. He came to my side as fast as he could while faking a human walk. "Are you ok Bella?" I wanted to laugh but I knew that it would hurt so I just lifted my face into a sarcastic grin.

"Yep I'm great, just great. I escaped one group of vampires to end up in the supposedly calm and safe Forks which just happens to be housing another group of them." I was hysterical by the end of my speech and looked up, tears blurring my vision to see the Cullens. They were looking at each other in shock. Great. Me and my mouth had probably gotten me killed. I shouldn't have told them I knew. I stared up at the ceiling and faced the certain truth that was surely facing me right now.

"Look, I know you're going to kill me, I know your secret, but... can I say goodbye to Charlie and Renee first. I won't tell them anything, I'll just call them or something, I just don't want to leave them without saying goodbye this time." I finished talking and started crying, waiting for someone else to talk.

EPOV (earlier that day)

College. Purgatory. No better than High School. Each and every day I went over the same subjects and topics. It couldn't be helped, I knew that. I had done degrees in every subject offered. I had hands on experience with medicine and most other subjects. As well as that I couldn't even escape in my mind, the thoughts of the hundreds of students were constantly invading and though I could for the most part ignore them there was always a constant underlying hum. Today the hum was focused on the new girl. She'd missed the first week due to some accident or another. The pupils all thought it was a car crash but a few adults had heard that she'd been missing for a few years. It was a little intriguing but not enough for me to take any special notice.

I hadn't heard the new girl's thoughts yet. Though I'd seen her many times from many angles in most of the minds in the school, a few times I'd seen her in various states of undress in a few of the more crude and shallow minds of the male population.

Me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were heading to the canteen when Alice squealed. Rosalie and Emmet were too lost in each other to take any notice and so me and Jasper asked her what was wrong, though I already knew the answer form her mind. "Why are you so excited about finally seeing the new girl Alice?" I asked. In fact, now I thought about it she'd been exited for some time.

"I told you. She's going to be important to us soon. I'm not why, yet. But she is don't you want to see her?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "I already have seen her Alice." I stressed, pointing to my head. She stamped her foot and Jasper smiled, for someone so small she really did have a lot of character. "That's not the same and you know it Edward, she's going to be important, especially to you so shut up and let's go sneakily stare at the new girl." She huffed and turned towards the canteen. I rolled my eyes at Jasper before following. Jasper caught up with Alice and held her, whispering things I'd rather not hear in her ear.

Sometimes it sucked to be the odd guy out. I could deal with the loneliness, I had done for over a hundred years but it could be awkward. Especially when it was just me and a couple left in the house. I tried to avoid it as often as possible without upsetting Esme. I knew she longed for me to find a partner of my own but I wasn't as concerned. Tanya was the only vampire I knew with a genuine interest in me and from her thoughts I knew it wasn't love, more an interest in conquering and corrupting my "innocence". I laughed as I entered the canteen and was immediately hit by a strengthened wave of thoughts, a decent number lusting after myself.

That was another thing I hated about being alone. Jasper and Emmet were reasonably safe from female advances as their partners were sure to threaten any girl that tried to seduce them, however I wasn't granted this way out and I was constantly attacked by both the thoughts and bodies of the girls apparently desperate to get their hands into my pants and apparently extremely **able hair. I sighed as I noticed Jessica. She was one of the worst. I

remembered some of her more... explicit fantasies and shivered.

Tough break man, looks like that Jess girl is introducing you to the new girl. "Thanks a bunch Emmet," I muttered, quiet enough that no one except a vampire could hear me. It was true though, Jess was pointing me out to Bella, as she'd been telling everyone all day. Whenever someone called her Isabella she would shiver in annoyance, which had been funny to watch in lessons when I'd been particularly bored. Anything different in humans was interesting.

As Jess tried to point us out to Bella again I looked at her. Her long brown hair was wavy and thick. When I saw it I just wanted to run my fingers through the deep mahogany locks. Where had that come from I wondered. Then I realised I couldn't hear her thoughts. This both shocked and confused me. I could hear everyone's thoughts. I looked into her eyes, trying to contact her mind, to hear what she was thinking, I didn't know why but it felt important, I wanted to know what she thought of me, I mean us.

As I looked in her eyes I started to get lost in them, she was dazzling. Her eyes were deep chocolate whirlpools that seemed to suck me in and it caused me to take a deep breath.

Her scent struck me like a bolt of lightning. All I saw was her and I wanted her. Her body. Her blood. She smelt wonderful, better than anyone else.

I was about to attack her when she began screaming, it shook me out of my blood-lust and I stared at her in shock. Her deep eyes were fearful and desperate as she screamed, the sound made me shiver, I wanted to stop the screaming. I wanted to help her. I was confused, had she seen the evil in my thoughts?

Everyone was looking at her as she sunk to the floor, clearly unconscious, no longer screaming. People made their way over to her, someone called an ambulance. I looked at the rest of my family, they were all in shock which was rare, not much shocked a coven of vampires. Alice's eyes were blank and staring and Jasper was holding her as she experienced her vision. I allowed myself to see into her thoughts.

Bella was in the hospital and so were we, she looked at us and spoke, tears filling her eyes. "I just don't want to leave them without saying goodbye this time."

Alice's eyes and mind cleared and she looked at me, "We should go to the hospital." I nodded and headed for the door as the paramedics entered. Jasper followed Alice without question and Rosalie and Emmet followed suit silently though Rosalie was grumbling in her thoughts.

We drove ahead of the ambulance and arrived at the hospital a few minutes before Bella. We hurried to find Carlisle and Alice explained her vision. We had to wait while Carlisle got rid of the people from school to enter the room, we followed behind Carlisle and Bella didn't even notice us.

When Bella saw Carlisle her eyes flashed with the same fear I'd seen earlier and she let out a pained moan. I almost ran to her, I wanted to help her, make sure she was ok but he hurried to her side and I restrained myself, trying to work out why she brought out such strange reactions from me.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked her softly and for some reason I was annoyed with him, he was talking to her so... gently. Like they were confidents. Bella looked almost maddened, she smiled sarcastically and spoke, harsh but scared. "Yep I'm great, just great. I escaped one group of vampires to end up in the supposedly calm and safe Forks which just happens to be housing another group of them." She was hysterical by the end of her speech and looked up, tears falling down her face.

Waves of shock where emanating from Jasper and the thoughts of the room were stunned, except for Alice. She was musing to herself about how she knew, I supposed this is what she meant by all her comments that Bella was going to be important, she knew our secret. I wasn't sure what to feel. I looked at Emmet who was just confused to Rosalie who seemed angry to Carlisle who's thoughts were concerned, but not for us, for Bella and her fear. I looked back to Bella who seemed to be berating herself for having spoken.

She stared up at the ceiling and spoke, her voice shaking and tears threatening to overflow. "Look, I know you're going to kill me, I know your secret, but... can I say goodbye to Charlie and Renee first. I won't tell them anything, I'll just call them or something, I just don't want to leave them without saying goodbye this time." She finished talking and started crying, waiting or someone else to talk.

Kill her...

"No Bella," I cried, not thinking.

She looked at me, I thought I saw hope in her eyes but it vanished fast only to be replaced with confusion and sadness. "Please." She whispered. "Please let me say goodbye to them. Surely it would be better for you to, I could say I was driving home and you could make it look like an accident, I just can't leave them without telling them I love them, it hurt them both too much last time."

I shivered as I heard her words, she was trying to plan her own death, trying to make it easier for us to kill her. I wasn't the only one who was disgusted.

Carlisle spoke again, trying to calm her down. "No Bella, what he means is we won't kill you. Why would you think that?"

She looked at him, distrust showing in her features. "Because you're vampires, you're like them. You want to hurt me, let me hope then kill me."

Now Alice piped up, in her mind she was running through visions, I looked at them with interest. Alice thought that her and Bella were going to be best friends. "Bella we're not like them. We don't drink human blood, look at our eyes." Bella whispered something about contacts but Alice didn't let her finish. "No Bella. We won't hurt you, we're going to be good friends!" This may have been a bit too much for Bella to comprehend and she didn't reply, just looked at Alice as though she was crazy, Rosalie was looking at her in pretty much the same way.

"Is this why you had a panic attack Bella?" Asked Carlisle. "Where you scared of them, us?" He gestured towards me, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Bella nodded. "We're not going to do anything to you Bella, believe me, you're safe here." She nodded but didn't seem convinced.

Rosalie turned and left the room, angry that this human knew what we were and that we weren't doing anything about it, Emmet followed her giving Bella a last apologetic glance before shutting the door behind him.

She looked worried. "What have I done?"

I was suddenly very annoyed with Rosalie, Bella was clearly terrified and Rosalie wasn't helping. She looked so small and fragile covered in plaster and bruises. "Nothing Bella." I said, desperate to comfort her. "She's just tired." Bella nodded then sat up, wincing as she did.

Something flashed in her eyes and she glared at me accusingly and Alice laughed quietly.

"Vampires don't get tired."

Jasper attempted to hide a snigger and Carlisle smiled. I stuttered as she stared at me, I wasn't used to being told off, I never caused trouble at school and I never broke Esme's furniture. "She... She... sorry Bella," I muttered and Alice gave in to full blown giggles. I was glad to see Bella had relaxed, though surprised at how quickly it had happened. She was still

waiting for an answer. "She's just annoyed that you know." I said as quickly as I could.

Bella's smile slipped off her face and I immediately regretted telling her. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone I promise." I nodded, I knew she wouldn't I trusted her.

I had to speak. "Bella I trust you, you just have to trust us. We won't hurt you, I won't hurt you. Rosalie is just difficult." She smiled at that. "Bella, I know it's hard but you just have to remember that we aren't the same as the other vampires you knew." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Can you tell us who these other vampires where? What they did?" I knew Bella wouldn't say anything but I had to ask. She shook her head.

"Maybe, but I, I don't know if I can trust you yet, I don't even really remember what they did." She blushed at his and I got the distinct impression that she remembered more than she wanted to admit but I let it slide, even though it hurt me that she didn't trust me, and I knew Alice was a bit upset about it as well I understood. Jasper didn't mind at all, he was still unsure

about what was happening and wanted to talk to everyone about why and how she knew about us. Carlisle hoped that one day she would feel more comfortable with us. I was surprised about how protective everyone was around her already.

I told you that she would be important. I shook my head slightly and saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye.

"We have to go now Bella, I hope you get better and I'm very sorry about Rose's behaviour she shook it off and smiled nervously at us. Alice gave a bright smile in return and waved happily as she left and Jasper nodded at her. Before I left to go to my last lecture of the day I walked to her side.

"Please don't be afraid of me," I whispered in her ear and had the pleasure of seeing her blush, even if it did bring me another painful rush of venom and craving for her blood as I left. I wanted to protect Bella Swan and I would.

* * *

**Ok I'm going back to school soon so updating may take a little longer, sorry about that. This chapter was dedicated to AB, the evil person who has a sucky talent for gaining my trust.**

**Did you know that OK looks like a sideways stick man? Well if you did... review! If you didn't this little bit of knowledge should provide you with an incentive to... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they make me very happy :-) I would like to give my condolences to all readers going back to school- I sympathise totally, school sucks. But that's just me, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

After the doctors had finished examining me and Charlie had visited to make sure I was ok. I was left to ponder the Cullens. They didn't seem anything like Jane or any of the other vampires I remembered. Their eyes were different and they hadn't done anything to hurt me... yet. And I had to add the yet. But though my mind was arguing with itself for wanting to trust them, my body was no longer afraid and relaxed when Carlisle came to check up on me before leaving the hospital. This annoyed me greatly, I barely knew them but I was fine in their presence. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't trust them, that as soon as I was able to I should get in my truck and drive as far away from here as possible, that they would betray me I kept seeing their eyes, kept hearing what they'd said.

"_We're going to be best friends!" _

"_Please don't be afraid of me."_

I fell asleep and for the first time I didn't have nightmares. My dreams were full of swirls of gold and musical voices making me feel safe. I woke the next day completely rested, which was a first since the time I'd woken up in the hospital in Italy. As I lay in the bed I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of comfort, I remembered something else from my dream.

I remembered Edward's voice as he hummed a beautiful tune to me, a lullaby and just before I woke up a question echoing. "_Why do you make me care?"_ I couldn't face trying to work out what my crazy mind had come up with so instead I tried to remember more of the piece he'd sung. I played it over and over in my mind until a nurse came in to check that everything was ok. I asked her if I could leave the hospital soon and she smiled and said she'd ask my doctor then left.

A few minutes later Carlisle came into my room. I smiled at him. My natural fear gone. "So Bella how are you feeling?" He checked my temperature and cast then wrapped my wrist and ankle up again just to be careful. "So I can go now!" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded. I almost jumped out of bed but the cast hindered the action, slowing me down and making me think of something. "Umm, Carlisle do you know where my clothes are? And if there's someone I can call to go home."

He looked up in the middle of signing some papers looking thoughtful. "Well Bella I'm afraid you're clothes are probably long gone by now if Alice had anything to do with it, we do try to restrain her but..." he trailed off before continuing, "but I wouldn't imagine it's a problem, knowing Alice she's probably on her way here now."

I was very confused. "Why would she be coming here..."

"Hi Bella!"

I jumped, not an easy thing to do in a cast as Alice sped into the room, closely followed by Edward. Alice was carrying a rather large bag and Edward was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Bella I have clothes for you!" She shook the bag ominously at me.

"Uh, Alice, my old clothes were perfectly fine, I can just put them on again."

She looked very pleased with herself for some reason. "I knew you'd say that Bella but you _can't _put them on again so just sit down and let me make you beautiful."

Only one bit of what she said stood out to me, "Alice what do you mean I "can't" put them on again, what did you do?" As soon as I spoke I cursed myself, I shouldn't make her angry. "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to be rude." I hurried to add. She waved my apology away.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't get angry. But..." I looked at her suspiciously.

"But what Alice?"

"But to make up for it you can let me dress you and stop worrying about that horrible jeans and tee combination that I'm sure is doing much better in goodwill." She smiled evilly. I sighed and she jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you Bella! Now sit down and you," she said, pointing at Carlisle and Edward, "leave now." They both hurried out of the room, clearly wary of her in this mood and she turned to me, grinning and holding up the bag. "Now I brought a few outfits so we could see which tones suit you best..." she said and opened the bag and spilled the contents on the bed next to me.

She made me try it all on, and it was painful. No joke, I kept tugging clothes over my injuries or twisting things as I tried to do them up.

Eventually Alice had it down to two outfits. One was a blue silk blouse and knee length white skirt with lace edging and layers and the other was pretty much the same except the skirt was plain and pale grey and the top was a brown one. I was more inclined towards the latter as it didn't look as expensive as the other and I didn't want to take the more pricy clothes from her, I hated presents and I wouldn't take them anyway if Alice hadn't seemingly sent my clothes to charity.

I was about to pick the brown shirt on when Alice said something, I looked at her questioningly. "I just said Edward likes that shade of blue," she said, gesturing to the other outfit she'd laid out. I looked at it and for whatever reason, which definitely wasn't because I thought Edward would like it, decided I'd wear that instead. The other set vanished off the bed and I turned to see Alice stuffing it and the other clothes back into the bag. "Hey," I said jokingly, "I might have been about to wear that!"

She shook her head. "No you weren't, I know."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

She was starting to annoy me and she knew it. "How did you know I wasn't going to wear that outfit?"

She was silent for the shortest of pauses before saying quite calmly: "I see the future, when you make a decision and it changes the future I see it."

I was stunned, "My outfit choice changed the future?"

She shook her head "now don't be silly Bella, it's not that important, but it was a decision so I saw it."

She threw me something and I caught it awkwardly, tipping to the side and barely stopping myself from falling. It was a white matching underwear set, I blushed. She made a point of pulling the curtains and turning away from me and I pulled it on, my blush not going away.

"Can any of the others see the future?"

She shook her head, still facing away from me as I put the top on. "No, but Edward can read minds."

I chocked, "WHAT!" I hurriedly went through everything I had thought around him, no, nothing incriminating. Alice was shaking with silent laughter but I ignored her, eventually succeeding in getting the skirt on without too much pain.

Alice said the others would be back in two minutes which left us in an awkward silence. She decided to break it and make it even more awkward, "How do you feel about my brother Bella?"

I coughed, thinking of Edward's endless eyes and bronze hair... and tried to answer innocently. "Who? Emmett, Jasper, they seems nice."

She glared at me and I shrunk back raising my hands in surrender. "He seems nice. Very nice."

She smirked. "Do you trust him?"

I thought about it, but I knew I did, somehow he had bypassed my defences and I trusted him. I thought about my dream with the haunting melody and his voice. "Yes I do."

"And you care what he thinks." This was a statement not a question and I bristled.

"And how I pray do you work that one out?"

She gestured to what I was wearing and I looked down, it looked fine to me. She sighed, "Bella I told you he liked blue and you changed your mind about what you wanted to wear. You care about what he thinks." I shrugged, not able to argue with her logic but not willing to give in just yet.

I was saved by the door opening and Edward peeking in nervously, Alice nodded that it was ok and he came in, he gasped when he saw me and for a second his golden eyes darkened. I blushed furiously and tried to clear my thoughts of anything relating to him. "You look very nice Bella."

"Thank you," I muttered.

Carlisle came and told me that I was in the clear and could leave when I wanted, I got up immediately and made my way to the parking lot before realizing that my truck wouldn't be here. I stood there feeling stupid for a second until Edward came up behind me. "I think you're riding home with me, if you want to that is." He trailed off sounding adorably awkward.

I nodded and he helped me over to a silver Volvo. "How did you know I needed a ride?"

"Alice," he said as though it was an appropriate response, but then as I thought about it she'd probably "seen" me in the parking lot without a ride and Edward would have read her mind.

"Where is Alice anyway?"

He looked thoughtful, his brow furrowed, "She said she needed to hunt."

I waited for more but he didn't say anything. "And...?"

"Well she went hunting a few days ago."

"Oh." There was nothing else to say so I concentrated on not thinking about Edward, once he'd started the car and turned out of the parking lot he turned to me. "What are you thinking Bella, you look like you're concentrating on something." I was confused, surely he already knew, I was about to say so when I glanced at the speedometer. "What the hell are you doing! Slow down! And look at the road!" He sighed and the car slowed a bit.

"Happy?"

"No!"

He slowed us down until we were only 15km/h over the limit. "Now what are you thinking about?"

I was sincerely confused. "I thought you could read my mind?" It was more of a question than a statement, or an answer for that matter.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I can read everybody else's mind, except yours." I looked at him to see if he was lying but he seemed honest, frustrated but honest and still beautiful.

I blushed again, I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about, it would be too embarrassing so I went for partial truth. "I was just thinking that you're really not like the others. You're good. I trust you."

His hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "I'm glad you trust us, we're not like whomever you knew before; we won't hurt you but, please Bella. I'm not faultless, I've made mistakes, I've killed people. I want to help you but, I'm not good."

I shook my head. For some reason his being honest meant so much more than what he was admitting to. I didn't doubt he'd made mistakes but it didn't scare me. "Don't think of yourself as anything other than good Edward. You may have made mistakes but we all have, I trust you, please trust yourself." He just focused on the road, he didn't appear to be breathing.

We came to a stop outside my house. I got out of the Volvo and thanked Edward for the lift, I was about to go to the door when I heard my name, I turned and Edward was leaning at the window. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I nodded, while inside I was jumping for joy, I wanted to get to know Edward more now he'd made an admission about his past, I wanted to spend more time with his crooked smile and him. "And Bella." I looked at him again, his eyes were burning with the intensity of his stare and I felt myself becoming lightheaded.

"Be safe...**"**

**

* * *

**

**Does anyone else get really frustrated when they only remember a bit of a song but that bit and the tune is stuck in your head and no matter what you do you can't stop humming it?**

**QK looks like a ninja stick man! Ninja lovers please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, ever thankful for all your amazing reviews, sorry this is a bit short. I'm really busy for the next week so there's a good chance I won't update till next monday maybe earlier, maybe later. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

As I drove away from Bella's house after dropping her off I looked back, desperate for one last glance at her. She seemed a little unsteady, staring after my car. I laughed, she was so human, it was wonderful. I turned back to the road and sped away, heading for my house.

As I drove, slowing down for the few speed cameras on the high way, I felt wrong, ill. But I was a vampire, I didn't get ill. It got worse the closer I got to the turn off. By the time I'd drawn up outside the house I was feeling terrible, like my oxygen had been taken away, had I needed to breathe. I turned the car off and put my head on the steering wheel. I took some unnecessary deep breaths, immediately the smell of _Bella_ invaded my nostrils. The flowery, sweet scent of her blood. My throat burned but I shoved that thought away, I knew I wasn't thirsty. I had hunted with Alice and Jasper only a few days ago, it was just her blood. I couldn't resist it, it was so sweet, I hadn't smelled anything like it in all of my years. Thoughts of killing her swirled round in my head, plans and plots to get her alone, she trusted me.

But that was it. She trusted me. For whatever reason. After whatever had happened to her. After she was hurt by other vampires and only had our word that we were different. She trusted me.

I started to feel that strange wrongness in my heart again and I stopped thinking of betraying her. I couldn't do it. I felt strangely protective of her. I stayed in the car for a while, just breathing in her scent like I had done last night at the hospital.

_Edward._ I sat up, that was Alice. _Meeting in the dining room, you might want to hit yourself over the head or something and get a grip, we need to talk about Bella._

I got out of the car and focused, as soon as I couldn't smell her anymore my head cleared but I did feel a bit sick again, I shoved the thought away and headed for the dining room, listening to the thoughts of the people gathered around the table.

_That poor girl, I wish I knew what happened to her. I want her to be part of our family. It's so nice to hear about Edward wanting to look after her. _That was Esme, Always so kind and caring, though I had a mental sigh hearing her thoughts regarding me, she also brought up a good point, I had no idea what happened to her.

_...never seen so many cuts and healed injuries. We should keep an eye on her. Edward certainly seems quite taken with her. _I looked in horror at some of the injuries I hadn't seen on Bella's body through Carlisle's mind. There were deep cuts on her arms, exactly symmetrical. The x-rays had shown healed breaks and fractures all over her body and scars that had been revealed while she was unconscious.

_I just can't wait to take her shopping! She'd look really nice in strapless, I know some really good shops that sell cover up. _Alice certainly seemed taken with her.

_She's human, she's not meant to know, we can't just take her in and protect her, she hasn't even told us what happened. _I was furious with Rosalie, how dare she...

Jasper sensed the tension suddenly flowing from me and sent me some calming waves. I relaxed and Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, we're here to talk about Bella. She knows what we are. There's nothing we can do about this. I think we can either leave Forks," I growled at this option and Esme looked at me with a strange, almost smug look. "Or," he continued. "We can look after her, take her under our wing if you will. Clearly the vampires she knew where very cruel to her and she's still broken from her experiences. I personally don't think that it's right for her to live in fear and I personally am quite taken with her, I think she is a good person who has been dealt the wrong cards and I'd like to make it better for her." He was thinking of her last wish- to say goodbye to her parents.

Esme nodded and was about to open her mouth when Rosalie stood up. "She knows our secret! We can't just let that slide! So she fell over, big deal. We can't just let her into our family. She's _human._" At that moment Rosalie was very lucky that I'd been brought up to behave and not to hit girls. "No." I growled. Emmett jumped up and stood protectively in front of her.

"Edward calm down, Rose. Yes she is human, yes she knows our secret but I don't see her telling anyone and we're not letting her into our family now, she has her own family. We're just looking after her." Rose looked a little appeased at Carlisle's words but the thoughts and faces of the others weren't quite as pleased. Esme's brow was furrowed and she was already planning dishes she could make for when Bella came over and I was still furious with Rosalie, I wanted Bella to be part of my family, though I wasn't sure why. Alice looked devastated but on the inside she was jumping up and down. I looked at her questioningly but she didn't notice, she was too busy planning the extension of my wardrobe into the next room for Bella's clothes and the right bedspread to match my colour scheme.

Wait. Why was she planning to put all this stuff in _my _room. Not that I was complaining. "Alice."

She looked at me innocently. "Yes Edward?"

"Why are you planning to put Bella's stuff in my room, we do have guest bedrooms you know."

She smiled slyly. "Oh sorry Edward. I can put everything in the spare room on your floor then. The one on the other end of the corridor.

My dead heart jumped. Her being that far away wasn't a option. "Uh, no Alice, it's fine really."

She sniggered. Rosalie looked between us in confusion then her eyes lit up and she started laughing. Everyone looked at her in confusion except me. I knew what she was thinking so I just sat down grumpily. "No Rosalie." I muttered.

Jasper had stayed silent throughout the whole conversation but now, as he absorbed the conflicting emotions in the room he spoke. "What's happening Rosalie?" She let out another peel of laughter.

"Edwards falling for the human." If tears were possible she would have been crying from laughter.

Emmet guffawed, "Tough break there Eddy boy."

"Don't call me Eddy." I snapped petulantly.

"Sorry Ed, just messing with ya."

I sighed. Esme was getting very excited and I didn't want to disappoint her. "How do you know I'm falling for her?" I grumbled.

Alice and Rosalie stopped laughing and rolled their eyes at me. "Well it could be the way you are oddly protective over her." Rosalie stated.

Alice nodded. "Or it could be the way you stayed at the hospital with her last night just so you could be there in case she had a nightmare so you could wake her up and you composed a song for her and sang it to her all night. Oh and the fact that he's probably going to do the same thing tonight." Everyone stared at me in shock; they hadn't known where I was last night.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem," she replied and went back to running through companies that sold bed frames.

I remembered that I'd wanted to ask Carlisle about me feeling sick, which, now I wasn't distracted I was again. "Uh Carlisle?"

He looked at me, while everyone went back to whatever they were doing. "Yes Edward, what's wrong?"

Alice was in mental hysterics and I glared at her before turning back to Carlisle. "Can I talk to you?"

Now he looked worried. "Of course you can, son."

Ok now I had to admit to possibly being the only vampire in the world who got sick. I looked around and tried to locate everyone. Jasper was on the computer, looking up a bookshop that sold first edition books about the first and second world wars which he was interested in. Rosalie was fixing up Emmett's jeep while he stared at her as she bent over the hood. I shuddered. "Um." Just say it Edward. "I feel sick."

Esme looked over, very worried. Carlisle was more bemused than anything else. "When did you start feeling sick Edward?"

I rummage around in my head, but I knew I could pinpoint exactly when I got ill. "I think it was right after I dropped Bella off. I started to feel, wrong is the only way to describe it really. Like, I needed to breathe but there wasn't any oxygen. It got worse as I got closer to the house." By the time I'd finished Esme and Alice were giggling and even Carlisle looked amused. I really didn't get the joke. I was ill, it wasn't funny. I felt some of my inner teenager come out as I looked at everyone. "WHAT?"

Carlisle smiled. "Edward, you just felt wrong because you were away from Bella, there's no other way to say it. You're not ill, you just miss her."

I looked around, but I couldn't say anything, I certainly couldn't deny it.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately.

He smiled. "I think you should go for a run, then go and see her."

I nodded and headed for the door. "Thanks Carlisle."

He shook his head, "No problem Edward." I knew he was fighting a huge smile.

I heard Alice calling my name in her mind as I was about to leave the room. I looked over at her, she was with Esme and they were discussing the modifications they wanted. "What?" I mouthed. She giggled.

_You're falling for her Edward._

* * *

**So there you have it, Edward likes her, sort of. Next chapter there should be another flashback revealing a bit more of those two terrible years with Bella and the Volturi.**

**OX this is a stickman doing star jumps for you. Please review him!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back to school and things are going to be hectic for a while. Again I can't promise much regularity with updates so I'm apologising in advance. And as always many thanks go to everyone who has reviewed me, you guys keep me going!**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

After Edward left I went into the house where Charlie was waiting anxiously. "Are you ok Bells?" he asked as soon as I made it through the door. I nodded. I was ok, physically I was fine. But I was starting to wonder about my mental health, I shouldn't trust them. I broke away from my thought process, I would think about that later. "Are you sure?" I nodded more vigorously and Charlie seemed appeased but awkward, not meeting my eyes.

"Umm, Bells?"

"Yes Char- yes dad?"

"You have to call Renee."

I groaned. "Dad! Why did you tell her?"

He at least had the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry Bells, you were in hospital, I couldn't _not _tell her."

I groaned again and headed to the phone, it would be the first time I'd talked to Renee since the hospital. I dialled the number and held it away from my ear.

"BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I winced, my head was hurting already and Renee's high pitched squeal wasn't helping the headache that I could feel building. As well as that there was a horrible empty feeling in my stomach, I had first noticed it when Edward drove away, I could only assume that I was sick and away from his calming influence I was only just noticing it.

I muttered some generic replies to Renee and tried to calm her down. After repeating the same few phrases over and over again (really I'm fine, of course I'll tell you if anything happens, I'm feeling much better since I last heard from you.) I finally put the phone down and headed to the kitchen. I made me and Charlie lasagne and took it to him in the living room.

"Sorry 'bout that Bells." I nodded and sat with him. I finished as fast as I could so I could go to bed. The strange feeling in my stomach and heart had been worsening steadily and I was tired and my body felt heavy. All the aches and pains from my injuries were pulsing.

"Night Charlie."

"Night Bells."

I went up to my room and lay down. The events of the last night and day had pushed Italy to the back of my mind, maybe the distraction was a good thing, I hadn't had a flashback or nightmare at all at the hospital.

I thought about the Cullens. Carlisle seemed really nice, he must have huge amounts of control to work in a hospital, I shivered as I wondered how he gained control but I didn't know why. Rosalie didn't like me, I wondered why she was so angry about me knowing, it wasn't like I was going to tell anyone, I hadn't so far. I hadn't seen enough of Emmet to judge but I hoped he was ok too.

Jasper seemed very reserved, not like he didn't like me, I hoped he did, but being careful, not like Alice. I smiled. Alice was so energetic and bubbly. She said I was going to be her best friend, I told myself that it was crazy, like I would be best friends with a vampire! But she already seemed to know me so well and I felt safe with her, and happy, she had so much infectious energy.

And Edward... Edward. There was something that drew me to him. He was beautiful of course but it wasn't only that, his eyes were endless. Deep pools that seemed to speak to me when I looked at him. He acted like he liked me, driving me home and being there for me in the morning. I shook my head and got changed, it took me a while and when I eventually pulled my top on I had convinced myself that I was wrong. He wasn't interested in me, I was broken; broken body, broken mind.

But why did I care? I sighed, there was no use denying it now, I did care what he thought, just like Alice said. I liked him, too much. I closed my eyes but I knew that with all the thoughts running round in my head natural sleep would evade me.

I got out of bed stiffly and hobbled to the bathroom where I downed a few swallows of cough medicine, the type that was guaranteed to knock me out for eight or so hours. I went back to my room and turned on some music softly in the background to help me relax.

EPOV

I stood outside the house for exactly 27 minutes and 13 seconds before deciding to leave. It was wrong. I was no better than any sick peeping tom, creeping into a girl's bedroom while she slept. I turned away slowly. I really wanted to see her.

I was about to leave when I heard her voice, I looked up at her window, had she seen me? I listened hard, no her breaths were even and deep, she was definitely asleep. I heard another moan and changed my mind. I had to know what was happening. I jumped up to the windowsill and pushed open the window, I was lucky and it was already about halfway open, I crept in and was immediately assaulted by the scent of pure Bella, it was like in the car but more concentrated, stronger, sweeter. My throat burned and for a moment my vision fogged over as I stood in a thirst-induced haze.

Then she said my name.

I looked at her, her beautiful, delicate form twisting on the bed.

"Edward. Please help. No. Felix. No. Edward. Edward."

She looked like she was trying to escape from something, I was suddenly filled with the desire to punch something, preferably this _Felix_ but my dark thoughts were interrupted when Bella gave another soft cry. I stood back, not trusting myself to go any closer to her and I sat in the small rocking chair in the corner of her room.

"Edward."

I cursed myself silently, I didn't deserve to have my name called by this angel of a girl. "Bella, I'm here." I whispered.

She calmed immediately, her violent struggles stopping, leaving her blanket half off her body. "Edward?"

Her voice was so _clear_ I could barely believe she was asleep. "I'm here love, he's gone, don't worry."

"Edward." It was just a soft sigh. Her face relaxed into a smile.

"Please, don't leave me Edward. Please don't leave me."

She was begging. I stared at her sleeping body in shock; she was begging me to stay. I wanted to sing and I wanted to cry. Instead I listened carefully to Charlie to make sure he was still asleep and I whispered my reply to her: "I'm not going anywhere Bella." She turned her upper body to the side, her face clear of worry.

It was then that I realized that I no longer felt empty. Being here with her, felt right. Good. I looked at her, lying on her side, her leg still in a cast, her ankle and wrist in braces and I felt so sorry. I couldn't protect her, I had failed this angel. I knew it was irrational, I hadn't known her then. So instead of berating myself I made a promise that I would protect her from now on, even if she didn't want me. Oh God, this hadn't occurred to me till now. What if she didn't want me?

I sat back in her chair and thought about it. I was a murderer. A vampire, the very same thing that had done whatever had been done to her. I was dark and evil where she was perfect. She was good and strong and kind and full of light. Whereas I was... not. I stared at her. She looked so innocent, lying in shorts and a tank on a white bed. I stood slowly and walked over to her, breathing in her scent. It was getting a little colder and I wanted her to be protected from the chill that what seeping in through the open window, I reached over, cursing myself as I did. I shouldn't be near her, but even as I thought this I was picking up the cover and pulling it over her shoulders. I looked down at her. Full of this crazy, strong love that was so wrong and so right. That had sprung up on me in a day as I watched her sleep.

"I love you Bella," I whispered to her.

I stared at her for a while until she turned and stared straight at me, even though she was definitely still asleep and her eyes were closed.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

**Ok, I know it's smutty but I'm really quite a romantic and I needed to get the romance started!**

**Here is a smiley face :-) It is secretly a hypnotic smiley face.**

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I know it's been a little while but it's probably going to keep getting longer, blame coursework and tests, not me please! Ok I know it's been a little dull, this is another linking chapter I'm afraid but their relationship _finally_ gets going (I love Edward, I really do but can he not get a hint!) This chapter was kind of emotional for me because I was going to be a dancer but then I got told I was never going to be able to make it because of physical difficulties and I recently quit for good anyway which was quite upsetting, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

When I woke in the morning I was reluctant to open my eyes. I had had such a wonderful dream. It had started with Felix attacking me for stopping dancing, like before and I was calling for Edward, and he appeared. He took me from Felix and we ended up in the meadow from my dreams, and Edward was my golden eyed angel. I had asked him to stay and he had said that he would. Then he'd told me that he loved me. And I told him I loved him.

But it was just a dream. A figment of my imagination. I opened my eyes to the dark, cloudy sky and groaned, it was going to rain today. I thought about going back to school and felt my cheeks start to burn, after my performance in the canteen I wondered what everyone would think of me. I thought about skipping but I'd already missed so much school that I really couldn't skip anymore.

I got dressed and looked around my room. Something was off. I breathed in and there was a slightly sweet smell. It smelt like vampires. But no, however sensitive I was to their scent I couldn't imagine why there would be a vampire in my room? I went to close the window in preparation for the rain when I noticed something else, the window was almost completely open, I could have sworn that it had only been open a tiny bit when I went to bed.

I went downstairs and made myself some toast and was in the process of rushing around to try and not be late for my first lecture when I noticed a silver car reverse into the driveway. A silver Volvo. I dropped the keys I was holding and rushed outside hoping against hope that it was him. I went to the door when he appeared in front of me. I stared at him in shock and reverence as he opened the door for me and stood back. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

He looked a bit hurt and I immediately felt awful. "No I don't mean it like that. I just wondered why you were here, and, umm, opening the door for me. I do have a car you know."

He smiled again and my heart lifted, I blushed, cursing myself for my stupid reactions.

"I didn't think you should drive in your condition and I wanted to drive you, Alice offered but I wanted to get to know you better. And I'm opening the door for you because you shouldn't have to open it for yourself."

I shook my head at him but slipped into the car as smoothly as possible, which of course, wasn't very smoothly and in a flash he was sitting next to me getting the car started. I guess my previous experiences may have had some advantages, at least I was used to the speed with which he moved. We started to drive and he began to ask questions, easy things like my favourite colour and flower. I was a bit embarrassed when he asked me what my favourite gemstone was. Until recently it had been garnet but staring into his eyes the only word I could form was topaz, the colour of his eyes. He smiled awkwardly and we remained in silence for a few seconds before he continued with my favourite animal.

When we arrived in school we parted ways, with a promise to meet me outside my class before lunch. I was so happy I didn't even notice Eric walking towards me until I smacked into him.

I jumped backwards, teetering on my heels before falling to the floor. I looked up at the ceiling in shock. I couldn't remember the last time I'd fallen over. In my memories I remembered myself collapsing, or being knocked over and I didn't even want to think about all the times I'd fainted but I couldn't remember the last time I'd fallen over. My balance was amazing, as a dancer I couldn't be falling over all the time on stage or while I was on one leg. I realized as people crowded around me, helping me up that I hadn't even thought of dancing since Italy.

I stood and thanked the people around me, ignoring the pain in my leg as I walked to my lecture, I barely heard Eric's offer of escorting me to which I shook my head as I stumbled to the back of the room and sat down in a daze.

Ballet had meant so much to me. Dancing used to be one of the few things in my life that I could rely on. It was part of my home in Phoenix, like the heat and my family. I was suddenly furious. Those people, James, Victoria, they had taken something that meant something to me and ruined it. Now I couldn't think of dancing or Phoenix or even home without the memory being tainted by my kidnapping and torture.

As I moved to my second lecture of the day, I felt the anger slip away to be replaced by misery. I still didn't know where some of the scars on my arms and body had come from. Where the sprains and breaks came from. I was still missing years of my life. I wished then that I could remember, no matter how painful the memories were. Whether I had been tortured within an inch of my life I didn't care. I wanted to know, I wanted to go home and dance again. I didn't want everything to be ruined.

At the end of the class I went to the door where I was greeted with Edward, waiting just outside for me. His face cleared my mind of all the sad and sour thoughts and I smiled at him. He looked worried though and I felt my sudden good mood start to slip away.

"What's wrong?"

He put his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek softly. I was stunned by his display of affection. Maybe he did like me? "Are you alright Bella?" He asked.

I was shocked for a few seconds before remembering that he could read minds and had probably seen my mood swings through several peoples minds throughout the morning. I sighed, "nothing's wrong Edward, I fell over that's all." He didn't looked convinced but let it drop, taking my books and escorting me to the canteen. I blushed brick red as I remembered the previous day, I hadn't taken notice of all the stares I'd been getting but now as I entered the canteen I saw all the people staring. I shrank back into Edward but this only seemed to increase the volume of people looking.

Eventually we made our way to the table he had been sitting around yesterday and I looked around, trying to find his family without making eye-contact with anyone but I couldn't find them. "They decided to skip today." he said in reply to my questioning look.

Suddenly he blanched, staring at someone over my shoulder. I turned sharply and saw Jessica, Angela and a tall blonde girl I didn't recognise. Edward was staring at them venomously and the flirty looks on Jessica and the blonde's faces were sliding off to be replaced with fear. I turned back to him and slapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped and though I knew the blow couldn't have hurt a normal person, let alone a vampire but it certainly shocked him. He looked at me silently with wide eyes and I smirked. "No scaring and, or dazzling the unsuspecting humans."

While he was still staring at me I turned back to the girls two of whom were now glaring at my face. They stalked off and for about a second I mourned the apparent loss of my budding friendship with Jessica before smiling at Angela who smiled smugly and waved at me.

I waved back and turned to the stunned vampire before me. He spoke up as soon as I was facing him again. "I dazzle people?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Do I dazzle you?"

I blushed harder and nodded again and he sat back looking very satisfied with himself. We sat in silence for a few seconds before my curiosity got the better of me.

"What were they thinking?"

His smile turned to a scowl and for a second I had to suppress my shiver of fear. "They were thinking of yesterday, and wondering why I was sitting with you now." I waited for him to continue but he didn't say anything.

"And...?"

He looked at me. "And what?"

I laughed, "there must have been more than that, I mean come on! If looks could kill they'd be in the morgue by now! It can't have been that bad, now tell me, what were they thinking?"

He looked down, and after what looked like a short internal debate answered me. "They were wondering why the freak who has flashbacks was sitting with me, they were wondering if it was pity or i you'd tricked me into it or something. And they were trying to flirt with me, to show me what I was missing."

I looked at his expression, he seemed genuinely upset. I wondered why, having a few teenage girls thinking of "_showing him what he was missing"_ can't have been that bad. I laughed loudly and he peeked up at me.

"Why are you laughing Bella? They were being rude about you."

I laughed harder at this and barely managed to choke back my response "I don't mind that, I knew people would think it was odd yesterday I was just laughing because I think it's the girls, how should I put it? _Attentions_. That have you all bothered. He shivered but shook his head.

"No Bella, I don't care about that, though I must admit I don't like their _attention_ as you put it. I was angry because they were thinking horrible things about _you_, they had no right."

I sobered up at this, yesterday I had worried about what they were going to think about me too, in fact I had worried over it this morning but right now, with Edward, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

But Edward cared. Maybe he did like me the same way I liked him- with an impossible, crazy feeling that I knew should be physically impossible.

I focused on his face again, trying to find my answer there and he looked back at me, eyes burning with some unknown emotion. "I feel very protective of you" he whispered.

It was in that moment that I knew that I was deeply and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed an age before the faint sounds of a bell and people moving shook me out of my reverie.

He helped me up silently and we walked out of the room together.

The bubble of happiness that seemed to have formed around me finally popped when Angela sat down next to me for my last lecture. She leaned forward conspiratorially and I waited for her to start talking. "So...?"

"So...?" I replied and we giggled.

"So I saw Edward glare down Jess and Lauren earlier, I'm glad, someone needed to remind them that they don't rule the school or anything stupid like that. It was so funny!" I nodded and she continued. "And they were being so rude, it's really not fair. After you had your flashback yesterday they were so bitchy I nearly slapped them both. I mean you can't help it if you have them can you?" I shook my head and sighed, I couldn't help it though Edward certainly seemed to be helping keep them back, if that's what I wanted, and I wasn't sure it was.

Thankfully she seemed to have decided that that was enough on that particular topic and she sat back as the lecturer entered the room. I got out my notepad but I wasn't really planning on doing any notes, I noticed Angela get hers out though and she started scribbling rapidly. I was relieved, I didn't really want the spanish inquisition at the moment.

Then she shoved the pad under my nose and I looked down to see a note. I sighed again but at least when I was writing it was easier to control my reactions, I looked at the note, _so, what happened with Edward?_ And immediately felt the blush colour my cheeks. Maybe the note thing wasn't going to help.

I took the pen she offered me and thought for a second before starting to write.

_You know his dad works at the hospital?_ She nodded. _Well_... I sat for a second and tried to work out how we could have met. _He came to see his dad and offered to drive me home. _She gasped and grabbed the pen.

_So what about in the canteen, it looked like there was more than he just drove you home yesterday._

I took the pen and paper back. _I don't know how to explain it. _Well that wasn't a lie. _He... understands what I've been through and I understand why he and his family find it hard to get along and stuff. _At least I thought I understood it, I was pretty certain that they kept a safe distance because they were vampires.

She took the paper and read it appraisingly and shook her head. _No Bella, I don't care what you say, that wasn't just some _understanding _going on there, that was some pretty serious chemistry. I've never seen him look at anyone like that. _I noticed that when she wrote that her eyes filled with a slightly wistful expression and she glanced over at a boy across the room.

When I left the room an hour later Edward was waiting for me. He took my bags and opened all the doors for me. I wouldn't have let him do it but I couldn't exactly stop him.

While we drove home he kept asking questions but these were more personal, about my family and my life before. We were nearing my house when he asked the fatal question. "What happened Bella? I know it wasn't a car crash and I know there were vampires but..."

My eyes filled with tears when he mentioned it, I knew that I had to tell him but I wanted to tell him everything, I didn't want him to think I was lying when I told him I couldn't remember. He turned to me, looking for an explanation for my silence and his face filled with horror and he reached out a hand to my face to catch a tear. "I'm sorry Bella." I shook my head, now he blaming himself for my failure to remember.

We stayed in silence for the rest of the ride until he pulled up outside my house. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Bella, is that... okay?" I nodded and got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Edward, I want to tell you, it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't remember and I want to. I want you to know the truth, but at the moment I just can't tell you." I finished and headed for the house, nearly screaming my frustration at my still painful leg as I hobbled to the door, deliberately ignoring him as he called my name, still ignoring him as I heard the car shut off and the door slam. I left the door open a bit and went straight to my room, knowing as I did that Edward was right behind me. Knowing that he was behind me so he could demand the truth, or at least a better explanation, knowing that he was hoping I couldn't tell him so he'd have a reason to stop looking after me. Knowing I was wrong, and that he didn't care for me.

I opened my door and went to the bed, but I couldn't throw myself on it because there was a package on it. I stared at it then ripped it open, glancing at the note charlie left on it, saying it was my stuff sent from Italy by Charlotte. I emptied the box onto the bed and red material fell out, red skirt, red leotard and finally, landing on top of the rest of the outfit.

A pair of blood red shoes.

I fell backwards and felt cold arms catch me before being thrown into memory.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be all flashbacks, or at least most flashbacks. If anyone has ever lost their dream then they can probably relate to Bella, even if her situation is both fictional and extreme. So as always reviews are really really welcome so please do. I know that we can bump the numbers up! Till next time xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again, this was quite stressful to write and I'm going to warn you now it is grim and if you are faint-hearted or offended easily I beg you please don't read. I would have put the different scenes in separate chapters but I didn't think all you wonderful readers and reviewers would appreciate later updates so... I hope it's ok**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

_I woke to a bright light. My head was hurting. In fact my whole body was hurting. For a few seconds I thought I must have tripped on the way to the ballet studio but then I remembered and I gasped. I had been taken. Kidnapped and sold to these lunatics, these vampires. I had seen the light die from girl's eyes. I had seen blood. So much blood. I had danced, but I didn't know how long for. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what I was doing._

_I got up and looked around. I stared at the walls surrounding me, pushing me further into the small room. I looked at the bed I'd been lying on. Small and white, impersonal. I looked for escape and saw a door, for a crazy second I thought I could escape, but of course it was locked._

_I sat back down on the bed, despair spreading through my veins, mixing with the blood. Ahead of me was a mirror. What kind of a cruel joke was that? Making me look at myself, stare myself in the face. I hadn't realised before what was actually happening to me; but I did now. Waking up in a locked room with memories of death did that. I stared at myself in the mirror but all I saw was the grey stone walls behind me._

_I waited._

_I didn't know what I was waiting for. To wake up? To be set free? To be killed? Suddenly there was a sound to my side. I jumped and turned but there was no one there. I walked over to the door and reached my hand out. Suddenly there was a laugh. I looked back. Again there was no one. There was another sound behind the door and I took a step back. More laughter and more clicks as the lock turns again and again. I fall to my knees, I can feel the sound moving around me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I cry out but there's just more laughing, musical but cruel. I close my eyes and start begging. "Please stop. Please."_

_The silence is sudden and overwhelming. I glance up and see a man in front of me. I recognize him as the one who took me to the room to dance, Felix. He's smiling down at me and it's then that I realize that I'm kneeling before him, hurt and begging. "You only had to ask," he mocks me._

"_What do you want with me?" I ask and I hate the way my voice is shaking but I need to know, I need to know something at least, or I'll go mad. He stares at me for a second then he speaks and his answer chills me to the bone._

"_You."_

_I look up, terrified and he continues. "You're our new entertainment, I want you to entertain me. We all do, but I get to use you first." With that he picks me up and opens the door, yanking me down the corridor. I try to keep my eyes open and to remember details that I can use to escape later but there's nothing and we're moving too fast for me to register anything anyway._

_In seconds we're in the room from before. I try and pull away as soon as I see the stains on the floor. Blood red stains. My head starts to spin but Felix keeps holding me up._

_I look up at him and he smiles down. "You're going to dance for me and keep dancing." He says. "I don't want you to stop. I don't care if you're tired. Or thirsty. Or hungry. Keep dancing. There _will _be consequences if you don't." The last sentence sends shivers down my spine and he deposits me on the floor. I scramble up and wait for music, I'm not taking his threat lightly, I just want to get out and I need to be alive to do that. The music starts playing and he watches as I move. And I dance... _**(continued Chapter 5)**

...

_I now have matching cuts running up and down my arms from Felix, a few of them are leaking blood onto my white bed sheet. Sometimes he invites some other vampires to watch as he cuts me. Most of them are pretty much used to the smell of my blood now but I know they enjoy watching me with blood running down my arms because I'm always worried that this time it will be too much. This time they'll attack. I know they enjoy it because they've told me. I'm just a toy to them, a favourite toy, but a toy none the less. I know I'm a favourite because I'm still alive, they've told me about the ones they've had before, some didn't last long at all. This both terrifies me and gives me hope. They want to keep me alive, apparently I'm fun to torture._

_But I've lasted a while now, about three months. Though I can't be sure, there isn't much light here, and there are no clocks. I've never looked at my life so objectively before, I've never needed to, I've never had to consider how easy it would be for them to end me. I measure my life, and time here by the amount of times I collapse. I think I lose consciousness about every two or three days. Then I'm given a day to recover, to get my strength back. Then I have to dance again. Dance or die is what I'm told if I beg for more rest, or more water. So I dance._

_I'm losing all sense of who I am. I have to use my recovery time to remind myself of normality, the reality that lies somewhere outside this room, the dancing room and the corridor in between._

_I sit up and look in the mirror, though it can be hard, sometimes I don't have the strength. I look into my own eyes and search out the spark of brightness that reminds me I'm still alive. "Bella." I say to myself, as though I'm dictating my story. "You use the name Bella, not Isabella. Your mother is Renee, you live in Phoenix with her and Phil, your step-dad. Your real dad's in Forks, that horrible little town near Seattle." _But it's better than here,_ I tell myself silently. Suddenly I'm aware of another presence and I look round. It's Jane._

_Out of all of them, I think I hate her the most. Though it's been mainly Felix with other vampires watching I know it's only a matter of time before they all play a more active role. Apparently Felix always breaks the new "toys" in._

_But Jane... I'll never forget her looking between us last three girls and asking the ones who wanted to die to step forward. Every time she spoke, which wasn't often, only to introduce herself as someone I should obey, I heard her dismissive tone saying she didn't care who survived and who died._

"_Come with me." She says. I try, I really do but I could barely bring myself to the edge of the bed, let alone stand up. She's already walking away when I call out but I knew that she'd be able to hear me. "I can't."_

_In a second she's back in front of me hissing, her red eyes flashing with anger. "You will come with me NOW, we have guests."_

_Not for the first time since I've been here I see my life flash before my eyes, and I make one last effort to stand. I'm shaking with pain and tiredness but I do it. Jane starts walking away again as though nothing had happened and I follow._

_We go to a different room this time, one I vaguely recognize as the huge main hall where I was sold by James. There was the same trio who'd been there that day as well as another two vampires that I didn't recognize from any of my foggy memories of pain. They must be the guests Jane was talking about._

_The vampire from the centre of the three turned when he heard my limping footsteps approach. "Ah, Isabella, so nice of you to join us, I do love your company." I nodded as he looked me up and down. "Hmm." I shrank into myself as much as I could as his eyes flickered up and down me. "We shall have to have a talk about how you take care of your things Isabella." This time I didn't respond and he turned back to his guests. "Matilda, Robert, this is Isabella, she's our... pet." I shuddered as I heard the way he was degrading me and I half expected Matilda and Robert to say something but they just nodded as though it was perfectly normal to have a human pet though Robert's eyes crinkled a little. "She dances for us." Aro continued._

"_I was under the impression that pet's were illegal?" said Robert and I looked up at him, maybe he would help me, but that hope was crushed when I looked at his eyes, they seemed to mirror mine a little, hope shining through, though his was for a pet of his own and mine was for freedom. Aro nodded, "Yes, we did ban them for a time, there wasn't enough care being taken in choosing the pets or taking them. Obviously if the appropriate care _is _taken there are no problems but..." He smiled. "Would you like a show?"_

_They both nodded and Jane pushed me in front of them. The music played and I danced for a little while before I collapsed. The guard were staring daggers at me but Matilda and Robert seemed satisfied from the glimpses I got through my flickering eyelids._

_A few more pleasantries were exchanged before they left and Caius turned to me, furious. "What was that? You barely danced. Jane-" I heard her move behind me. "Punish her." She giggled gleefully and there was silence. I wondered what she was doing. "What's wrong Jane?" It seemed Aro had returned._

_There was another pause then Jane screeched. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND"... _**(continued chapter 10)**

...

_I woke after the incident with Jane on my bed again, I didn't know how much time had passed, I had a feeling I'd been injured worse than before because I could feel bandages around my ribs and I had small flashes of being awake a few seconds before being forced to take a small white pill which sent me back to sleep._

_I was in the same room, as always. I wondered whether it was my room or the room that they always gave to the _pet_. I took a deep breath and winced. Clearly something had happened to my ribs._

_I wasn't used to this pain, as I dancer I'd had amazing coordination, it was a safe haven, how to get away. Somewhere safe where I knew I wouldn't fall. I suppressed a laugh. Isn't it ironic?_

_I tried to move about a bit and I could, but it hurt. As I sat up the door opened and a black haired vampire with a slight hint of olive in his skin came in. I didn't know him but at this point I didn't care, they all wanted to hurt me, what difference did it make?_

_He was holding a red bundle in his hands and as he approached me I saw that it was the same uniform that I was wearing, though one that was in considerably better condition. I reached my arms out for the items but he stood just out of arms reach so I had to stand for the clothes._

_I noticed his eyes getting darker every time I winced but I tried not to take notice. Finally I was swaying in front of him. "I'm Demetri." He said. "I offered to come and help you get changed." As he spoke he appraised my body, eyes flickering up and down and I felt the strangest urge to cover myself. "I haven't had a chance to play with you yet Isabella." Something about the way he said it made me more frightened than anything Felix had done so far._

_I didn't know what to say so we stood in silence until I could bear it no longer. "May I have my clothes now?" I asked desperately._

_He raised his eyebrows at me. "That's not very polite is it Isabella? Try again."_

_I looked down at my feet, feeling for all the world like a naughty child being told off and hating it. "I'm sorry Demetri, could I possibly have my clothes please?" I kept my voice cool and calm but I'm sure he could feel my pulse racing._

_He nodded but made no move to hand the bundle over instead he spoke, "Strip." I stared into his coal black eyes in horror, this was worse than any of the degrading things that had happened to me so far. I backed away from him but he didn't move, just kept staring at me until I tripped backwards on the bed, then he turned and locked the door slowly; the loud click signalling to be that escape was now impossible._

_He approached me and I scrambled back but there wasn't enough room to get very far without falling onto the stone floor which would probably lead to more pain. He'd probably catch me anyway. As I thought this he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me to my feet. He placed me in front of the bed and sat down; still holding one of my wrists. "Strip." I shivered and shook my head. He smiled cruelly and started twisting my wrist. I shrieked and pulled away but he just kept twisting until if he went further he'd break it. He repeated his earlier command and this time I nodded._

_He squeezed my wrist lightly once more and leant back. I started taking off all the ripped and stained articles of clothing and in a way it was a relief, they were horrible and worn by now and I would have been glad for the new things if Demetri wasn't there, watching as more and more of me was revealed._

_I paused when I got to my underwear and looked at Demetri, something which I'd been avoiding during this whole ordeal. He was staring at me, clearly enjoying himself; made obvious by the bulge beginning to form in his pants. He looked away from my figure and into my eyes and nodded. I took my bra and pants off as quickly as I could to get it over with and stood awkwardly for a few seconds as I tried to cover myself._

_Eventually Demetri seemed to have had enough of my humiliation and the next thing I knew my clothes were thrown to the ground next to me, I knelt on the ground and hurried to put them on and didn't look up again until I was fully clothed when I looked around to see if he had gone yet._

_He hadn't, he was standing behind me, waiting for me. I had no first hand experiences with boys or sex but I knew that the little show he'd made me put on had probably turned him on and I could guess easily that he planned for me to do something about it._

_Sure enough as soon as I had turned round completely and tried to stand he held me down, at level with the zip on his jeans._

"_Now Isabella you gave me this problem I think you should sort it out, don't you? I've already heard about how your body moves, why don't you demonstrate how amazingly your mouth can move?"_

...

_I was staring at the ceiling in my room, I was well, I had no major injuries and I had enough food and water. I tried to console myself with these facts but felt tears welling up in my eyes even as I reached for the water, ignoring the tiny ripping sensations that came from the cuts on my arms and legs when I moved._

_I took a swig of water, trying to clean my mouth of the taste of vampire, what made it worse was that I couldn't even deny that it tasted good, pure and sweet. I choked on the water, feeling sick. I hated my life here, I had got to the point where I wished that I'd been the one to die on that day so long ago. I wasn't even sure how long anymore. I couldn't keep any sense of time, I slept when I had lost too much blood, or hadn't had enough to eat or drink. I danced all the time, longer than at first, but never long enough to escape bleeding. When I looked in the mirror now I didn't see myself anymore, I saw a tortured puppet in red, with dark circles and too pale skin._

_The worst part was the shoes, once white, they were now red, dark in some places, bright in others. Stained with my blood._

_Today most of the vampires were away. They might be hunting, I might just not know where they are. I mused on this for a while, it was strange but I hadn't even thought of escape since I'd been here, I'd always thought it was impossible, maybe I was wrong. I glanced to the door. I knew it was locked, it was always locked. I was about to look away when I gave myself a mental slap. I didn't _know_ it was locked. In fact, now I thought about it I didn't think I'd heard the usual "click" that accompanies my living nightmares leaving the room._

_I stood quickly and tiptoed to the door, took a deep breath, preparing myself for disappointment and turned the handle, pushing with all my might._

_It opened._

_I pushed it further and ran out._

_There was no one there._

_I didn't celebrate, there was no time, I just shut the door quietly and started to run._

_I heard my own echoing steps as I ran. I felt free though I knew I wasn't, not yet. I ran down corridors and past open rooms and shut doors. It seemed endless and I knew I was lost but I just kept running._

_Eventually I saw a huge door, I thought I recognized it so I ran towards it and opened it._

_They were there, all of them. Aro, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane and a few others. They were all turned to the door when I opened it. I saw their eyes darken and I started backing away, I turned but there was a young blond in front of me, I saw a mist creeping towards me but it didn't seem to do anything so I moved to the side and ran that way._

_There was a vampire there too._

_I went to the other side but Felix stood, towering in front of me._

_They were herding me._

_Suddenly I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder and I turned to face Aro. This was it, I was going to die._

"_Do you forget we are vampires?"_

_I shook my head tiredly and the other vampires moved, some left the scene, having done their job, others closed in on me; suddenly appearing next to me._

"_Do you forget we are faster and stronger?"_

_I felt the cold from their skin emanating to me and I shivered, sinking to the floor slightly._

"_Never try to escape again."_

_I couldn't think. They weren't going to kill me? What did they want with me then. Was there a worst fate than death?_

"_We _will _find you."_

_There was._

And I opened my eyes to golden ones above me.

* * *

**Please review, feedback will be really useful and will help me shape more of the story. Thank you very much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is basically a filler but it needed to happen, fluff at the bottom. Sorry it's going to take about this much time probably from now on, I'm just so busy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

EPOV

I held her.

I didn't know what else to do. Her father was on the late shift and wouldn't be back till very late. I was angry with him, how could he leave his daughter to deal with this on her own? Even though I was with her he didn't know that. Why didn't he check the package he was putting on her bed? Didn't he realise that any reminder of whatever had happened to her wasn't a good idea? And what was it? It smelt like Bella, like her blood, but old, different.

All these thoughts and more were running through my head and more. I didn't even really register my phone vibrating.

And I held her.

As she writhed and twisted in my arms I picked her up carefully and carried her to her bed, I sat on the edge, not at all uncomfortable with her feather-light weight.

At one point her eyes opened, though their sense wasn't there. I looked down at the brown eyes that I had come to love, and come to hate. As they shut and her body curled up I thought about them, the endless depths that were pure Bella. Honest, pure, beautiful. I had come to love them already in the short time we'd known each other. I loved them, because they were part of her, and it was her that lit up this dark world for me. But I hated them too, I hated the pain that could course through them, that I, or what I am could cause.

I listened to her as she whimpered and flinched and I burned. The need to kill the ones who were hurting her was natural, the instinct to kill was a strong one in vampires, revenge as well.

But I wanted to be better for her, to be good enough.

Suddenly she spoke. "What do you want with me? No. No. Please. Don't make me. No." I held her closer but she moved away from me, clearly terrified. I cursed silently and wanted to weep.

She was scared of me. I was a vampire and would always be one. I would always be what made her this terrified.

I would always wonder what made her terrified.

I shoved that thought down immediately. I couldn't ask her to tell me, I'd already asked her that and she clearly didn't want to tell me, so I wouldn't force her, but I felt terrible. I wanted her to trust me, I'd already asked her to and I know that trust is something that needs to be gained and I had done nothing to gain it but I still wished...

Well, as I looked at her form, moving in now-silent agony all I wished was that she was released from whatever was hurting her, I wished that she was safe and happy. I wished that I wasn't what she feared, that I was human.

It wasn't a new wish, but it was a new reason.

I wanted life with her, and I knew I couldn't have that. I was a murderer, a hunter, I was one of the worst things in existence. My being hurt her. And even if, I could hardly believe I was thinking it, she ever came to feel even a thousandth of what I felt for her, I would probably hurt her.

I felt wrong thinking of these things when she was lying, alone and vulnerable in my arms, but no matter how many years I'd had as a vampire, which had given me an unwanted knowledge of human nature of all ages, I was still ultimately a 17 year old boy. Who was currently holding a beautiful, delicate girl.

I gave myself a mental slap. This was Bella, someone who I thought I loved, who needed someone to hold her right now, until she came back from wherever her haunted mind was now.

So I held her.

And then her struggles stopped and she turned so she was facing me. And her eyes opened.

She looked straight at me and I looked back, praying that my cold eyes could for once be injected with warmth. I swallowed unnecessarily and tried to think of an excuse for me to still be here, but even my vampire mind couldn't come up with something, something reasonable anyway. So we sat in silence until she opened her mouth and whispered two words to me.

"Thank you."

I smiled, she wasn't angry. Then her brow furrowed and she twisted out of my arms and went over to the side of her bed to look at the clock there. My arms felt empty without her and for one second I sat there with my arms still out, hoping she would return to them. She turned on me then, suddenly angry, "It's nearly ten thirty!" She cried, I nodded, I already knew that, my sense of time was impeccable. "You've been with me all this time?" I nodded again, wondering what she was angry about, she was probably angry that I'd stayed. "Won't your parents be worried about you?" I laughed out loud when she said this, a surprise, always a surprise.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I'm a vampire, they don't really impose a curfew." She looked at me.

"You should still tell them where you are."

I honestly couldn't believe her, she had been on my lap, crying over the terrible things that had happened to her under vampires and now she was telling me off for not telling the vampires I lived with where I was.

I didn't move and just rolled my eyes at her, which probably wasn't the best thing to do because she marched up to me and started prodding my chest. "Edward Cullen you better call your parents and tell them where you are, right now. They will be worried about you." I leant back slightly from Bella, just a tiny bit scared and she started patting my pockets down looking for my phone. She found it and held it out to me, not moving until I took it and called the home number. Then she turned and walked to her bed, picking up her shorts and tank top which were lying there.

After one ring Alice picked up, though I could hear my brothers somewhere behind her, laughing loudly, most likely at me. "Yes Edward?" she said, totally innocently.

I growled at her. "Are Carlisle or Esme there?" I asked and she giggled.

"Nope! Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's just gone out hunting with Rose. I would have gone but I didn't want to miss this." There was a chorus of _nor do we_ behind her and I groaned quietly and turned to see Bella tapping her foot on the floor, looking at me pointedly. Suddenly I heard someone else take the phone, Emmet, great. "So big brother." he said jovially. "I think you have something to tell us, you wouldn't want us to _worry _about you would we." And another round of laughter travelled down the phone. I felt light pressure on my back and realized that Bella was back to prodding me.

"Can you tell Esme that I'm at Bella's house so she doesn't worry." I said in a rush and there was a silence, then Emmet whistled down the phone. "Wow man, you're whipped aren't you?"

"I think I am."

"Well good luck to you." he said, then turned the phone off, I could hear him laughing as it disconnected. I turned back to Bella, shaking my head. "I can't believe you made me do that." I said, smiling then I saw her face, she was crying again, I immediately felt terrible and went to comfort her.

As I held her she looked up and whispered, "I want to tell you."

I was shocked for a second then I asked her if she really wanted me to know, before anyone else. She nodded. For the next hour she talked.

She told me everything that had happened. Everything that had been done to her. Why she hadn't wanted to say. That she was sorry for springing it on me. At that point I shook my head. "You're not springing this on me, I wanted to know, I want to help you. Unless..." I took another deep, unnecessary breath. "Unless you don't want me here."

She shook her head vigorously at this and turned to me. "I'll always want you here Edward." Then her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

I stared at her, it couldn't be true, there was no way that this prayer had been answered, she couldn't feel for me. She started blushing and looked away. "No it's ok." She said. "I know you wouldn't feel the same." I saw another tear well up in her eye and looked at it in horror; I had made her cry again.

"No Bella!" I cried. "No, I..." She looked up at me, the beginnings of hope in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I was so shocked by her admission (Bella loved me. She _loved _me. She LOVED me!) That I didn't notice when she started to lean towards me. And I didn't notice when her lips pursed and she was a centimetre from my mouth. No. I was so caught up in the wonder of her love that I didn't notice her leaning in until she had reached my mouth and was kissing me.

And for a second, I let her.

But then I realized what we were doing and how close I was to her. And her neck, her beautiful white neck with all those delicious veins, with that wonderful smelling blood running through them...

The next thing I knew I had hurled myself across the room as fast as I could and I stopped breathing. Bella was looking at me with confusion, which was slowly turning to hurt on her face. I walked back over slowly and sat next to her, I smiled crookedly, trying to hide how desperate I was for her forgiveness. She smiled in return. "Too much for you to handle?" I nodded.

She picked up her clothes which were laying forgotten on the floor and turned to me, "Will you stay tonight?' I nodded. Bella wanted me to stay! She looked adorably awkward for a second then she muttered something about staying here and she left.

I heard the shower run, and the sound of her brushing her teeth and eventually the sound of her footsteps on the wood. She returned and got into bed, then after a second of consideration she held her arms out to me. I smirked and lay down, above the covers, and put my arms around her.

She snuggled into me as much as possible and I had to control my reactions as much as possible, her proximity was causing problems for the vampire in me, and the man. Just before she went to sleep she looked up at me and whispered, "I love you."

I looked at her with love blazing through my still heart and whispered back, "I love you too." Straight after she fell asleep in my arms, a contented look on her face.

And I held her.

* * *

**Well there you have it. They're in love... aaahhh. I just love romance... REVIEWS please I'm begging you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this has taken a while, it's my first ever lemon and I know it's short but be nice to me, I'll keep trying to improve them as they come, unless you really don't want any more.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"_I love you Bella." He whispered as he looked at me, his eyes gold and glowing. "I love you too Edward." I returned, but there was something different about my voice. It was musical, like bells._

_He cradled my face in his hands for a moment then he seemed to make a decision. He gripped my waist, his hands not cold or hard, but right and natural, and pushed me so I was lying down below him. He straddled my waist and down at me, smiling triumphantly. I looked up at him, widening my eyes innocently at him._

"_What are you doing Edward?" I ask coyly._

_He smirks as his eyes travel up and down my body, focusing on my mouth and breasts. "Don't even try it Bella, you know what I want."_

"_Do I? Maybe you could make it a bit clearer?"_

_He nods, his smirk widening. "Why of course Miss Swan." He raises my pale arms above my head and nuzzles my neck, kissing and nipping it. He runs his arms down my body, feeling every curve and suddenly rips my shirt apart, making me gasp and leaving me in my bra and jeans. He kisses the place in between my breasts and whispers, "Is it any clearer now?" I nod rapidly and he chuckles before ripping the front of my bra and pulling it off, flinging it to the corner of the room with a loud thud._

_I giggle as he returns his attention to me and immediately I'm silenced by his lips. "This is not a laughing matter Miss Swan." He mutters as he crushes his lips against mine. I feel his tongue tracing the outline of my mouth, asking for entrance, which I allow and for a second our tongues fight for dominance, but he wins and brings a hand up between us to fondle my breasts, pinching and stroking until I'm mad and desperate for more._

_He senses this and starts to move down my body, leaving no part untouched, un-kissed or un-fondled._

_He reaches my jeans and pulls them down slowly, savouring the moment and I lie there, enjoying the sensations against my hyper-sensitive skin. Eventually he's pulled them off completely and I'm left in my blue lace panties which are soaked through. He's still fully clothed and taking control of my body as he traces circles on my inner thigh- so close to where I need him but not close enough and I'm so turned on that I can smell myself, and him._

_Finally he pulls my pants down and licks me slowly, I'm turning to jelly under his touch, moaning and writhing on the bed as the sensations overwhelm me. "Do you understand now?" I nod, abandoning all pretence of innocence. "Come for me baby," he whispers as he slowly inserts two fingers into me. I scream out my release as I tip over the peek. But I'm not tired and even as I look up at him he knows what I'm thinking and stands. I crawl over to him and start taking his clothes off, gasping as more pale skin is revealed._

_Eventually he's as naked as me and he pushes me back onto the bed. "Are you ready for this baby?" I nod and bite his shoulder, I just want him _in _me but he's taking so long. He growls and pushes himself in me, stretching me as I cry out in pleasure. "You like that don't you, you dirty girl." I mew in answer, not attempting to answer through the waves of pleasure. He pulls out completely then roughly moves in again._

"_Come with me Bella." He orders, and eventually we both release and for a second I can't see as the feeling washes over me._

I blink into the white light as the happiness fades and I turn into Edward's hard form, totally content and desperate for more. But he wasn't there.

I sat up and immediately noticed the difference, I was warm, and strangely slow compared to my... dream. I fell back to the bed. It was a dream, of course it was a dream. He had barely wanted to touch me yesterday, or hadn't been able to.

He had certainly been able to last night.

I smiled to myself. I had never dreamt like that before. It was definitely an improvement on my recent dreams, or nightmares.

"Nice dream?"

I jumped and screamed.

Edward was sitting in the corner of my room in the old rocking chair. He was looking a bit strained but otherwise very pleased with himself.

My face burned as I considered what he might have heard, or for that matter, saw. I was an avid sleep talker as Renee had often told me. And from what I knew of wet dreams there was a chance that I'd been touching myself.

I wondered what he'd thought if he'd seen that. My face heated in embarrassment but at the same time I couldn't deny the idea made me ever so slightly wet.

His nostrils flared for a second and his eyes tightened minutely before he smirked. I glared, my good mood fading a bit under his stare. "Why do you ask?" I said petulantly, reluctant to admit anything, no matter how obvious it may have been. Now I was over the initial pleasure of the dream my signature awkwardness around guys was coming back to play and remembering his reluctance to touch me yesterday had reignited my lack of self confidence.

He laughed-the nerve. "I ask because you were making some very interesting noises last night and you were acting very... confident. I had to move away." He ended with a sigh and for a second I felt sorry for him, but slightly sorrier for myself at the same time.

"I don't remember my dream." I announced, now more for fun, though there was still a small hope that he was just making it up from lucky guess work, I held onto that hope as he raised his eyebrows and spoke in an offended tone.

"That's quite wounding you know, I'm sure my dream self would be very upset that you'd forgotten his "magic tongue" so quickly. And I'm certainly offended that you've forgotten his fingers." He waggled said fingers at me and I blushed scarlet. Him moving his fingers in front of me really wasn't helping in my plan to fake nonchalance.

I ignored him and instead limped slowly to my wardrobe, I couldn't wait for the cast to come off so I could walk normally, I was getting it off in exchange for a support in about a week and I'd done some physio so the strength wasn't too bad though I wasn't really looking forward to seeing my leg once the cast was off, apparently it looked really strange. Edward's now angry voice interrupted my musings as I started undressing and flicking through my wardrobe for something to wear. "What exactly are you doing Bella?" He asked. I laughed quietly, he'd been making me squirm this morning, I didn't know much about revenge but showing him what he couldn't have (I had a mental sigh at this thought) seemed pretty good. I found the jeans and I wanted and after a second, discarded my normal white tee option in favour of the blue blouse Alice had given me, I remembered Edward liking that.

I turned to face him and answered as I took my tank off. "I'm getting dressed." I replied innocently, thanking god the bra I had on was the one it was and not one of my older ones. His eyes bugged out and he took an involuntary step forward even as he shook his head. "I'll just leave for a second." He muttered, his eyes trained on the exposed skin.

I widened my eyes in pretend hurt, "You wouldn't Edward, you said you wouldn't leave earlier but you did, please stay." His eyes narrowed but he didn't move.

"You know you really are a terrible actress Bella." He said accusingly. I laughed but turned round as I continued getting dressed.

I was just wondering how I was supposed to change pants without actually stripping in front of me when a phone rang. I turned, still in my underwear and shirt and saw him standing, as if in shock half turned away and half facing me. Clearly undecided about whether to be noble or stay. He moved away completely as he answered it.

"Yes Alice?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly changed while he was otherwise distracted. As I pulled on socks I realized that Alice had probably seen my predicament and called to save me from embarrassment, I made a mental note to thank her, I was definitely in her debt.

Edward returned as I was heading down to the kitchen. He carried me down the stairs, much to my annoyance and deposited me in the kitchen. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" He asked, I nodded, he was so sweet, it was adorable. He looked around for a few seconds and started making an omelette. "Alice wanted to know whether you'd like to come round today, meet my parents."

I looked up in confusion, "Your parents?"

He nodded as he placed my omelette in front of me. "Carlisle and Esme, I think of them as my parents."

"Come round, as in- "meet the parents" come round? Like a girlfriend?"

He nodded.

I gulped.

He leant towards me quickly, "Don't worry they won't hurt you or anything."

I snorted and took a mouthful of food, it was delicious. "I'm not worried about them hurting me, I'm worried they won't like me, won't they think I'm really strange?"

He looked at me in shock for a few seconds then laughed. "Wait a second, you're going to a house of vampires and you're not worried that they might eat you, or hurt you, you're worried that they won't _approve_ of you?" I nodded, it did seem a bit ridiculous when he said it out loud. "Don't worry Bella, they'll love you, I know they will. Just like me."

I blushed and looked into what was left of my food, for someone I knew didn't eat he sure cooked well.

I cleared up, it was only fair, though Edward didn't seem happy about it and kept trying to help; and we left.

The drive to his house took a while, it kept winding round and round and I didn't see the turn off at all. But eventually, at the end of a long drive, we reached the house.

It was beautiful. And Huge.

It was white, with big windows and columns at the front, framing the enormous wooden front door. I stood in shock for a second and stupidly almost covered my eyes. I tried to turn away but before I could there was a loud squeal and a small figure with spiky black hair was hugging me.

I stood still in surprise for a second while other people appeared around me. Jasper walked slowly up, still holding on to some sort of human facade and stayed a few metres away from me. Dr Cullen eventually walked up, gently prying Alice off me. "How are you Bella?" He asked.

I smiled, it was strange how comfortable I was in their presence. "I'm fine Dr Cullen." I said. He smiled in return.

"Call me Carlisle." I nodded and looked around, Alice was standing next to me, practically hopping with excitement, Jasper, was still standing a distance away from me and Carlisle had moved back to allow me to see a stunning, soft vampire with caramel curls framing her face. She moved forward, almost nervous in her movements.

"I'm Esme." She said. Just looking at her I knew that she was a mother, she clearly cared for everyone here, including me

"Hi." I said and she stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged back and when she moved off she was smiling.

"Shall we go in?" Carlisle asked, "We all seemed to have attacked Bella at the front door." Everyone laughed and we moved inside.

It was _huge._

I hadn't really thought about how rich the Cullens might be but I supposed if you had forever to earn money you'd have a lot. Especially if you had someone like Alice, who could tell the future, I wondered if she'd ever cheated on a lottery ticket. I made a mental note to ask sometime as I stared at the huge crystal chandelier. "Do you like it dear?" Esme asked, I nodded still awe-struck. "It's my favourite, we got it a few years ago."

I wanted to ask how many but I thought that might be a bit rude so I stayed silent. I turned my gaze instead to the raised platform to the side of the staircase which held a baby grand piano. I walked over to it and trailed my hand over the keys. "Do you play?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I've always wanted to but I really don't have the patience to learn, or the natural ability. I played for a few years before..." I trailed off and took a deep breath, they probably all knew by now. "Before I was kidnapped but I really wasn't any good. Do you all play?" There was the shortest of pauses and a few laughs that sounded the tiniest bit false but all the Cullen's faces were relaxed as they shook their heads. Except Edward, he was nodding and smiling. Esme answered the question once the laughter had died down. "Edward's the main pianist in this family, Rosalie plays too but she prefers fixing cars."

I looked around. "Where is Rosalie, and Emmet?"

They all glanced at each other, "Rosalie was a bit busy," Carlisle said delicately and I knew my worst fears were recognised, she didn't like me. I had known it at the hospital but now I knew for sure that she didn't want me to be here. I felt a bit broken at this but took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face as I looked at Edward.

"Will you play for me?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him as he began playing. I recognised the tune from my dream and I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. He took a deep breath and answered as he carried on playing "I stayed with you that night, I didn't know why then. But I wanted to be there, I sang this song all night."

I stared at him in shock as the music played, bringing tears to my eyes with its beauty, "I love you," I whispered, it was all I could say.

The piece came to an end and I wrapped my arms around him, he stiffened a little but responded, though I could tell that he'd stopped breathing.

I sat back, disappointed but I knew it was for the best.

He grabbed me and pulled me from the piano and into his arms. I screamed as he carried me to the stairs, embarrassed that everyone had seen his display of affection but as I looked around I saw that the room was empty. I was about to ask where they'd gone, and were _we_ were going but he spoke before I could say anything, gold shining in his eyes. "Want to see my room?"

* * *

**Ok so from now on I'll try and update every week because my workload is getting that tiny bit harder... Stupid schools (mutters grimly). I know it wasn't a great chapter but be nice and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Don't you just hate the winter cold? My sympathies go out to all of you who have them. I will dedicate this chapter to the dream of a cure for the common cold. Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 15

Edward carried me up the stairs and though I was still looking around nervously for the rest of his family no one appeared as he took me up another floor and across a corridor to the last door on the right. He moved most of my weight to one arm though I protested loudly at this, I knew he was a vampire and everything but I wasn't exactly stick thin or anything, and opened the door.

The room was perfect. It was all him.

The carpet was dark and fluffy and we moved silently across it as he placed me on the enormous black bed with a pale gold cover that matched the walls and faced a wall of CDs next to a very pro and very expensive looking stereo system. I bounced slightly on the mattress that felt like it had never been used. I looked up at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"I don't sleep remember?" he said.

I was confused, "Why do you have a bed then?"

He paused for a second, as though he was concentrating and then laughed. I closed my eyes as I heard it and he answered, "Alice ordered it for me the morning you came to Forks. She didn't say why, she just said she thought I might want it. I guess I know now."

I looked up at him, strangely hopeful for a second, visions of him pushing me to the bed and having his way with me when everyone else is out flashed through my head in quick succession and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but he just took in a quick breath and shook his head. "No Bella." He said, narrowing his eyes at me, "It's so you can sleepover here, I wouldn't want you to sleep on the couch."

I narrowed my eyes in return. "So you want me to sleepover?" I asked coldly.

He nodded stiffly and replied, his tone matching mine. "Yes."

"But you don't want to touch me?"

"No." His voice was cold and final and I glared at him, they glared internally at myself.

I was being really pushy, and acting like a bit of a slut. I'd only known him for a few days and though I'd spilled my heart out and then given it to him we hadn't really had a proper relationship yet. I lay back and stared at the ceiling as these thoughts consumed me, I felt the bed move as he sat next to me.

"I don't want to hurt you, you've been hurt enough."

I tried to turn and face him but I couldn't so I stayed staring at the ceiling. "Is that how it's always going to be? Will you never touch me because you're afraid you'll hurt me? This isn't about what happened to me before; it's about what's happening now. You and me. Edward, I love you."

He sighed. "I love you too Bella, but I can't touch you."

I sat up. "You carried me here, you stayed with me last night..."

I was about to continue but he cut in. "No I didn't, I had to leave you remember."

I blushed. "Yes but that was only because I was..." _orgasming while yelling your name_. I couldn't finish and he nodded.

"Yes and I couldn't cope with that. Bella you're not a vampire, we can't do that stuff."

"I could be."

"Could be what?"

"A vampire."

There was silence. I had no idea why I'd said it. I hated vampires, I did. But I would do anything, not just to be touched by Edward. I wanted to stay with him, forever, I couldn't do that, not while I was human. I'd nearly broken once. I had no idea why I'd said it.

But the idea was growing on me.

Edward was gone before I could really register what was happening. He stood by the window, opposite me and his eyes flashing with anger. "No. You will NOT be a vampire."

"Why Edward? Why? Don't you want me forever?" I was shocked, and hurt. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes, why was he acting like this?

"Of course I want you forever Bella. But you'll be in more danger if you're a vampire." He slid down the wall, looking as much like a model as ever as his clothes slid up and creased around his torso. But I ripped my eyes away from the glorious glimpse at his six-pack and concentrated.

"Why would I be in more danger Edward?"

He shook his head and moaned quietly.

"Edward!" I snapped.

He muttered something.

"What?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, a mixture of anger and defeat staining is features. "It's them Bella. The Volturi."

I had the feeling that this was important but I had no idea what he was talking about and said so. He rolled his eyes and I was momentarily glad for the return of normality to his face but it soon disappeared.

"The Volturi rule our society. The make the rules, and punish those who break them. I knew as soon as you described them. They are the most powerful vampires out there. If you're a vampire you may be called to see them, they'll know it's you immediately. And they'll kill you. I can't let that happen Bella. They can't take you. They'll torture you then kill you. I don't care if it means we can't be together properly, I want you to be happy. You won't be happy if you're taken again."

I stood with difficulty and looked at him, sitting on the floor in total misery and spoke furiously, I was almost spitting the words at him, if he hadn't been a vampire I doubted he'd have been able to understand.

"How _dare_ you? How could you say that? You don't care...? You don't care if we can't really be together as long as I die in my sleep, is that what you're saying? I won't be happy if we can't stay together... forever. I don't _care _if they take me again, I wouldn't care what they did as long as I could come back to you -"

I'm about to continue when there's a knock on the door and Alice comes spinning in, breaking the angry tension that's stretching the room. "Hey Bella!" She chirps, I just look at her, it's probably a good thing she came in when she did actually; we were both getting pretty angry.

"Wanna play Baseball? There's going to be a storm in about half an hour, Emmet wanted to take advantage of the weather and the rest are up to it." She asking the room but looking at me, I shrug and she squeals. "Goodie! Bella, you come with me, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!" With that she grabs my arm and drags me out of the room, leaving Edward crumpled on the floor. I look back at him as the door closes but he hasn't moved and pretty soon I'm hopping into what I assume is Alice's walk-in closet.

There are clothes _everywhere_. There are three levels of hangers on one side, two on the other and at the far end of the room there is a wall of shoes. I point at it in disbelief and turn to Alice in shock. "A wall Alice? A WALL!" She nods looking down-hearted.

"I know, it's not that much, it's not even full yet. And I haven't filled all the hangers or anything yet!"

I look around, it looks pretty much full to me, but the plastic cases are pretty much blending into one another so I can't really tell. "It looks pretty full to me." I comment and she stares at me.

"Bella." She begins seriously and I look into her solemn eyes and resist the urge to giggle. "There is practically _nothing _in this wardrobe. I haven't even STARTED on your evening wear. These are just the essentials."

I blink. "THESE ARE MINE?" I yell, but the annoying vampire isn't intimidated.

"Yes Bella." She says slowly, as if she's talking to a three year old, "Your wardrobe is severely lacking, and no. I'm not a stalker like Edward." She rolled her eyes. "But it was obvious from the first time I saw you. Now, you stay there and I'll find a good outfit."

I stood still and she flitted around the room. I was sure she already knew where everything was but I wasn't going to say anything.

She came back in front of me and stood, her arms overflowing with garments, she began holding them up to me so fast I didn't see them, then returning the "bad" ones so fast that I only knew that she'd put them away because I kept seeing them appear on hangers. Eventually she had about three left and she turned around for me to pull them on. I did, my mind a few doors away, with Edward. I still couldn't believe he'd been so annoyed.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice speaking at first until she prodded me painfully. I jumped a bit and looked down at the outfit I had just put on, it was a purple tank with dark jeans and a flowery, shimmering belt. "This is great, definitely my favourite." I say, and it is. I mean, I haven't taken any notice of the others, but if I had, I'm sure it would have been my favourite.

Alice sighed and I was about to apologise when she shook her head, effectively silencing me. "Bella, don't worry." For a second I think she's talking about the clothes but then I realize it's not. "He'll come round, or something will. I've seen it. I know."

I lean back. "It's not that it's..."

"Don't worry. He does want you. He loves you, he's just nervous. You are meant to be together, I mean look at you," she laughs, "You're already bickering like an old married couple!" I smile and the seriousness leaves the room.

She points at me. "And you are so wearing that today, I put the coat you'll wear with it downstairs, don't worry." She said, once again silencing me before I could speak. "Now..." She said ominously. "For the shoes!" I rolled my eyes and she skipped to the wall at the other end of the cavernous room.

Soon though we're heading downstairs and Edward and Jasper are waiting for us. Edward is still looking grim and I avoid his eyes as we head to the door. It's pouring with rain and there are no cars outside which surprises me and I look at Alice in confusion but it was Edward who answers my unspoken question. "We're running."

I turn sharply to look at him. "Running?"

Jasper's soft voice explains, "We're all running, Edward will carry you."

"What?-" But before I can start complaining properly Edward has swept me into his arms and we're off. The colours blur as we pass them and I'm worried that we're going to hit something but we never do.

Suddenly he draws to a stop. I can see a tiny gap in the trees a good distance ahead of us so I assume that's where we're going but Edward doesn't move us any further.

"Bella I want to talk to you."

"What?" I say glaring at him.

"I'm sorry."

I just stare and he looks into my eyes for a second then pulls me closer as he shakes.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella, love. I overreacted. I just don't want to lose you."

"That's why I want to change, so I never lose you." I whisper, my voice breaking slightly as more tears fill my eyes.

We stand like that for a little while longer, him holding me as I cry softly, his body moving with invisible tears. Soon though there's a disturbance in the trees nearby and Alice appears as though pushed. We both jump and turn to look at her, wow, Edward must have been really upset to have been distracted enough not to notice Alice coming.

"Come on, we're starting!"

Edward ran us to the field and placed me gently on a rock before running off to join the others.

It was fast.

I could barely see the ball, or the players. I only knew when it was hit because of the loud crack that echoed like the thunder nearby.

It was all normal, as normal as it could be until suddenly the wind changed and all the vampires froze. Edward appeared by my side and was leaning down to pick me up when Alice appeared on my other side, hissing at him.

I looked up at them as they stared in silent conversation at each other until they both stopped their growls and looked across the makeshift pitch where a man appeared.

A vampire.

I fought against the blackness that was threatening to claim me as he approached, his dark hair in dreadlocks and wearing normal jeans and t-shirt.

The family appeared around me and they looked at him, Carlisle speaking first. "Hello, this is my family, who are you?" Jasper narrowed his eyes a tiny bit and the atmosphere lightened, the other vampire relaxed, seemingly not knowing what was going on as he answered.

"Laurent, I was just passing through the area and I thought I heard a game." He paused at this, looking at me in confusion. "But maybe I was mistaken?"

Edward growled softly and I slapped his side. Alice giggled and Laurent's mouth was hanging open. Carlisle responded, drawing Laurent's attention away. "We were playing, this is a friend, and she's injured and a bit too young at the moment." Edward growled again, louder this time as Laurent nodded in understanding.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt. I must be on my way."

And with that, he was gone.

Edward was the first to speak up. "Why that Carlisle? You know how I feel about this." He didn't wait for him to speak but continued as if he'd heard his reply. "I don't know, anything. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

We stood in silence for a bit then everyone started moving away and Edward picked me up and ran us back to the house. When we arrived I started to ask what Carlisle had meant but he shook his head. "Not now Bella, let's get you to bed shall we." I was about to argue but I was silenced by an enormous yawn which pretty much shattered my argument and I grudgingly allowed him to pick me up and carry me to his room.

"You know if you keep that up my legs won't work anymore." I grumbled and he chuckled before leaving to let me change.

He came back after a few minutes and I was glad we were back to normal. I got into bed and lay down, looking at him. "Will you stay with me?" I begged and he nodded, lying down above the covers next to me and holding me and I swear before I went to sleep I heard him whisper into my hair.

"As long as you want me to."

* * *

**Ok the next chapter might take a little longer to arrive as I have to go on a "thrilling and adventurous" school camping trip-in the rain-fun.**

**Reviews are really really appreciated and allow me to write more according to what you'd like to read. So... review! :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I know. I'm really really sorry. Things have been crazy round here. My laptop was broken, school has been hellish. No excuse though. I'll try never to make you wait that long again but my attempt at weekly updates might not work. However, to make up for my appalling snail speed writing pace I have written you an extra long chapter. Again I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next week was mostly uneventful but I did eventually get my cast off. It was so freeing that as soon as I got back, I started dancing round my room. It hurt but I was too happy to care; it was as though with the removal of the cast came the removal of my fears, as though a weight had been lifted. I was even singing by the time I heard a tap at my window. It was Edward.

I sighed in pleasure, at first the week had been awkward but by the end we were happy. He thought I'd forgotten about wanting to be a vampire and he seemed happy with it. I hadn't but I saw no reason to upset him again too soon. I still felt like I was in a dream and if I did anything wrong, I might wake up.

He came in through the window and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling his face into my hair, I snuggled into him and he chuckled. "What was that just then, I don't think I've ever seen you dance. Or sing. Though the latter's for a reason."

I smacked him softly; it was true though. I couldn't sing to save my life. He on the other hand had an amazing voice, every night he'd stayed with me and sung me to sleep, it was a little ritual and it only made me love him more. His cool hard body also helped my rather active imagination and three times this past week I'd awoken to him groaning, head in hands in the rocking chair. It made me feel marginally better to know that he was suffering.

"How could you have seen me dance?" I laughed. "I've been in a cast for ages!"

He smiled in return and nodded. "I guess so, but make sure you're careful, you don't want to be putting too much pressure on your leg, it's only just finished healing, you don't want to damage it again." I rolled my eyes. "And there's no need to roll your eyes at me, I'm just making sure you don't get hurt again."

I almost rolled my eyes again but restrained myself, he was only trying to be nice and make sure I was ok, even if he was a bit overprotective.

I turned to him. "Here's a deal, I will stay _safe_ and not put too much pressure on my leg or anything if..."

I looked up at him innocently and his eyes darkened "If what?"

I continued staring into his eyes as my resolve faltered and wavered.

"If what, Isabella?"

I shivered as he called me Isabella, the fear was still there but now it was replaced by a much more pleasant feeling.

"Kiss me?"

He looked surprised by my request and I don't think either of us was sure whether that was part of the deal or something else, I certainly didn't care. After a second of indecision he leant down and brushed his lips against mine. It was the first time he'd kissed me since we'd been to his house and I made a real effort to control myself. But clearly my will was too weak and I was soon responding with far too much vigour.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, trying to fuse our body's together. I parted my lips slightly and Edward, who for the most part seemed to be trying not to move growled suddenly and his tongue invaded my mouth.

There may have been a second where I fought for dominance, but it didn't last and I gladly let him take control. His fingers twined in my hair and I trailed mine down his chest, tracing his nipples and feeling his rock hard stomach, then trailing my hands further down, towards the v-shaped dip that led under his jeans, when suddenly my fingers were fruitlessly grabbing at empty air.

I felt more than heard Edwards return from the corner of my room and closed my eyes, waiting for him to tell me off, warn me about my safety but nothing happened, instead I felt a slight dip in the bed and heard his sweet voice as he leant forward and whispered softly into my ear.

"Promise to stay safe now?"

I thought I was going to melt onto the bed but instead I simply nodded, wondering whether I'd ever be able to talk again, probably not if he kept using that slightly husky voice that should really only ever be used in bedrooms. Well, one's where there was some action going on.

I shook my head to try and get him out of him then turned and glared. "That wasn't the deal!"

He smirked, "Oh, I thought it was, anyway you agreed to stay safe now. And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

His face fell slightly as he thought about that, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes _again_ and smiled. "Hmm, I'm not sure, I think it was ok, but maybe another, just to see. I mean, practice makes perfect right?" He shook his head but kept me close and I could just imagine him nuzzling my neck and kissing lower and lower... my daydream was rudely interrupted when I felt Edward's pocket start to buzz and ring softly. I turned in mock shock and pointed at him laughing, "You buzz!"

He rolled his eyes, hypocrite, and flipped it open to answer it glancing at the screen.

"Yes Alice?" There was a momentary pause as he listened to her response. "No I'm... Oh, _oh_. I hadn't noticed, ok I get it." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nostrils flared suddenly and his eyes were black when he opened them again. He pushed me ever so slightly away from him and I got the hint and moved off, revelling in the use of my legs as he continued his strange conversation with Alice as she foresaw his answers.

"Do I have to? Ok... What will... Just make sure... What are you... Ok I'll be there."

I heard him snap the phone shut and swirled back to him, he caught me before I reached him and I stumbled, it felt a bit odd, but I guessed I still wasn't used to the weakness in my leg. "What did Alice want? I hope she's not trying to steal you away from me!" I joked but as his face fell slightly I worked out that this was actually the case. I felt the floor dropping from my feet, why was he leaving? Was there danger? I felt my lips move but I didn't really hear my broken whisper "What happened?" His face registered shock and then he pulled me closer, I moulded myself to his body naturally and, though comforted was still not happy.

"Bella, love. Don't worry. Nothing's wrong, I just need to hunt." I looked at him, the floor coming back remarkably fast. Of course. I was being stupid.

"You just need to hunt?" I felt myself blushing at my stupidity. "But I thought you could go almost a month without feeding?" It was based on half-remembered thoughts and a couple of things I'd asked Alice at school.

He nodded, "Usually that's the case, I think three and a half weeks is my limit but you smell so good and... well. I need to feed a bit more often." I looked at his coal-dark eyes and nodded.

"I understand Edward, it's ok, I can hang out with Alice, maybe even Rosalie!" He smiled, clearly glad that I wasn't freaking out on him.

"Well, I'm heading out with Emmet to meet up with Jaz and Carlisle in about 20 minutes and I'll be gone for about three or four days, but I'll try and make it as short as possible. Anyway Alice is coming round, you're having a sleepover at mine for the next few days," he promised me, nodding sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, you have fun with your brothers and I'll spend some time catching up with the rest of your family, I don't really seem to talk or see them that much now I have you."

Immediately he started firing questions at my joking phrase. "Why? Am I suffocating? Don't you want to spend as much time with me? I don't mind, I don't want to damage your social life. Oh love why didn't you say? I'll back off a bit if you want. I-"

Then there was a resounding _CLAP_ sound as Alice came in through the window and smacked his head. "Give the girl a break Edward. You're the only one who would freak out at her _joke_."

He smiled rather awkwardly.

"Anyway you two, say your goodbyes and get going because we are going _shopping!_"

Oh God.

That's how, only half an hour later, after one very hurried and annoyingly civilised goodbye and a small bag with my stuff that I feared would probably explode if I had to pack whatever Alice was going to buy in it; I ended up getting out of Alice's Porsche (an exuberant bright yellow one which was apparently a gift from Edward) in the car park of an enormous shopping centre.

I followed Alice into the lift and as we arrived on the first floor I stared in horror at the very pink, very lacy window displays of the boutiques surrounding us. I started to back away towards the lift but Alice squealed and grabbed my arm, yanking me towards the closest, which I discovered was not a shop, but a hair salon.

"No Alice, please no. Come on, my hair is fine. We don't need to do anything to it, and we both know you don't need to do anything to yours!" My words fell on deaf ears though and she dragged me into their store. Everything was plush and lush and pale lace and soon I was seated on a chair as about six hairdressers surrounded me with Alice shouting instructions at them.

About 45 painful minutes later I was spun to face the mirror and Alice giggled, knowing my reaction.

I gasped. My hair fell in soft waves a few inches below my shoulders. When I shook my head in disbelief the gentle curls bounced lightly. The colour seemed richer and when I met Alice's eyes in the mirror, though I knew I was nowhere near as beautiful, I no longer felt as much the ugly duckling with bad hair.

I thanked the hairdressers over and over again as we left, tears in my eyes, maybe now I would be slightly more deserving of Edward and didn't complain once as Alice pulled me into a shop overflowing with evening gowns. Followed by shoes. And handbags. My good mood was slowly evaporating as we shopped and vanished completely as we came to a screeching halt outside a jewellery store.

"No Alice. No, no, no, no, NO! You've spent so much money on me already, I can't let you buy me anymore stuff. Anyway I don't want jewellery."

She turned on me with a threatening glare and I felt me and my new hair whither with its intensity.

"Bella Swan."

I shrank further.

"You do like your hair right?"

I nodded mutely.

"And your new evening outfits?"

I nodded again, thinking of the gorgeous dresses we'd bought. Three in total, one was a deep midnight blue strapless with a slightly feathery underskirt, one vibrant red knee length with a gold band around the empire waist-line and the last, my favourite a simple emerald green dress with one strap that had cream and silver silk flowers decorating it, pale strings of material hanging down from them to around the waist. Edward had told me his eyes used to be green, whether this made me biased or not I wasn't sure. I couldn't think of an occasion where I'd wear one, if any of them but I had to admit that my inner girly girl had come out and I had fallen slightly in love with them.

"And your new shoes?"

I nodded, they were pretty awesome, even if a little high. One matching pair for each evening gown, a "practical" pair of strappy black stilettos and a sparkly pair of pink shoes with ribbons. These were Alice's choice.

"And your new jewellery?"

I kept nodding, wondering when I'd get to buy some more normal stuff, it felt like we'd been here _hours._

"Good now let's go buy it."

And she dragged me into the store as I mentally slapped myself for being duped into more shopping.

"But Alice we won't have any time to shop for normal clothes, and I haven't eaten in _ages_."

She rolled her eyes as she dismissed the shop assistant who came over. "Come on Bella, we've only been here for two hours, this one store and we'll go eat." I groaned but the promise of food kept me going as she picked out various pieces. The only way I could not die of guilt as she spent a horrific amount of money was by telling myself that it was fake.

True to her promise once we left the jewellery store we were off for food and soon enough we found a place that sold pizza.

"Why are you buying me all this stuff Alice?" I sighed as my pizza arrived, Alice just smiled.

"A few reasons, one. I seriously _love_ shopping. Two. You need to update your wardrobe, badly. Three. Now you're staying with Edward you might, just might need these anyway, Esme and Carlisle get invited to a lot of social functions. And four. Edward wants to spoil you but doesn't think you'd let him."

I choked on my pizza. It was true, Edward had tried to buy me lunch the other day and I'd flipped out. "But what makes you think I'll let _you_?"

She raised her eyebrows and I blushed and went back to my pizza. I finished and she paid, much to my annoyance; and we headed upstairs.

A few shops later and we were outside Victoria's Secret. I stood outside and refused to go in but Alice got her way in the end and a couple of very embarrassing changes I had a whole new underwear draw. I was still crimson as we left but Alice wouldn't listen as we got back into the car, the boot stuffed with enough clothes to fill a store, or two.

"Bella stop complaining! I know that you want to get Edward into bed with you." I spluttered at her bluntness but she carried on. "And this will help, I've seen it. Not all the way mind you but in particular that nice baby doll, maybe for when Edward comes back. And anyway I've planned a surprise for you, just take a left here and the third store down."

I did and we drew up, not outside a brightly coloured or particularly fluffy store but instead a demur, softly lit store with ballet shoes in the window. I gasped and hugged Alice who hugged me back gently. This time there was no hesitation and I threw open the car door and rushed towards the shop; but Alice hot ahead of me and pulled me to a stop. "Just wait here a second ok?" I was annoyed but stood outside as Alice went in and conversed with the girl at the desk. She shook her head and looked annoyed until Alice handed her a thick wodge of notes. I stared in shock as the girl's mouth dropped open and she grabbed them. Alice kept them just out of her reach until the girl nodded and went to a wall. She came back a few seconds later with a huge pile of stuff in her arms, but I couldn't see it clearly through the window and Alice gave her the money as she chucked everything behind the counter.

I opened the door then and went in, deciding not to ask what was going on.

I turned slowly and looked at everything that was hanging from the walls. Shoes, skirts, leotards, even tutus. I took a deep breath. This was home.

Alice stayed out of my way and it was nice to wander through the sections, picking up things to try and handing to the unusually helpful shop assistant, it must have been a lot of money Alice gave her. This was a welcome return to normality, just for a little while and I relished it.

I went into the changing room and after trying on several outfits decided to stick to my favourite matching sapphire leotard and skirt, with a normal pair of satin ballet shoes, one set point and one normal, just to get used to again. I also tried on a stunning white tutu, just for fun and a turquoise and rose coloured dress with a leotard hidden underneath. They were both gorgeous, the white one had paste crystals decorating the corseted bodice and other was made of a thin iridescent material that simmered when I moved and had ribbons draped around the waist and shoulders. I loved them both but I knew I didn't have enough money for both, I wasn't even sure I had enough money for the sapphire set, especially as they were proper outfits and were horribly expensive.

I went to the counter and much to my surprise it all went through, and happily took the bags and left the store with Alice.

I was smiling as I drove home and I could barely wait to dance in my new clothes but as Alice pulled up outside the house she stole the bags I'd been holding onto so tightly and no matter how many times I tried to get them back she kept her hold on them.

"You're not doing anything tonight Bella," she said as she picked up our obscene amount of shopping and headed to the house. "Edward would have my head and anyway, if you dance in the main hall you'll knock over Esme's favourite vase." She opened the door with her foot, unable to use her hands and vanished, her voice echoing behind her. "I'll just go and put these upstairs..."

I was left standing there feeling a bit awkward until Esme appeared. "Hello Bella."

I smiled, I hadn't seen Esme since the last awkward time I was here. "Hi, Esme."

"Did you have a nice day?"

I nodded and smiled, Esme was so mothering you really couldn't picture her as a vampire when she spoke to you. Evil bloodsucking monster and the beautiful woman with the sweet smile in front of me were just two concepts I couldn't mix.

"Yeah it was great, Alice was very... energetic. We got loads of stuff."

Her gaze softened and she laughed. "Alice, were you torturing Bella?" She asked and I whirled around only to see Alice grinning behind me.

"Of course not Esme! Bella I've put everything away and put a pair of pyjamas out for you. Why don't you go and have a nap and a shower then we can order food and watch movies and stuff! It's a girls night in tonight!"

I laughed then realized Rosalie wasn't there. I looked at Esme, the question in my gaze and she replied. "Don't worry, Rosalie will be joining us later, she's in the middle of fixing her car." I smiled weakly in return and headed upstairs, unsure whether this made me feel better or worse.

I was upstairs when I realized I had no idea where I was going. I was about to go back down when Alice's voice made its way up the stairs. "You're staying in Edward's room Bella. The shower's just opposite." My heart skipped a beat as I thought about sleeping in Edward's room, in his _bed_; but I carried on up the stairs, muttering about smug psychic vampires and hoping she could hear me.

I went to Edward's room first to see what Alice had picked out for me and sure enough on his bed there were a pair of shorts, _short_ shorts and a form fitting tank with matching white lace underwear set. I shook my head and went to my bag that was next to Edward's stereo to search out my sweat pants but all I found was a note:

_No Chance_

I sighed and looked for the closet, or some draws. There was a door which looked like it lead to the room next door but that was all so I went to it and opened the door. And slammed it shut.

I took a few breaths and opened it again, peeking in.

It did lead to the other room.

Which had become a walk in closet.

I knew it was irrational, that this was most girls dream come true, but to be honest it scared me a little. Looking for Edward's clothes I could only find about a metre of shelving built into the wall and a wardrobe that fitted 4 rails inside which were helpfully labelled: _not for you Bella_ so I assumed Alice had foresaw me exploring. But if that was all Edward's stuff that meant that everything else in here was... mine.

I walked through the rails and shelves, each one helpfully labelled until I found the shelves and rails for pyjamas and underwear. I flicked through the pyjamas but they were all the same, or similar. There was the blue baby doll Alice had suggested I wear for when Edward returned- there was a note attached to its hanger with the date and time of Edward's arrival, though I was grateful for the information I did wish she'd told me in a different way rather than by attaching a note to frankly a quite revealing dress with the basic suggestion that I seduce her brother. The underwear she'd laid out wasn't actually that bad, normal just lacier and fancier than I was used to, but in defiance I started to search for something different.

I hadn't seen half of the things that were there.

I'd thought the stuff I'd tried on in the shop had been bad but this. this was a whole new level. Some stuff was quite nice, there was a cute daisy set I'd tried on but it was, in shocking contrast, next to an adventurous metallic number, push up bra, thong. I knew I hadn't seen _that_ one earlier and it made me wonder how much money they'd actually spent on me.

My mission a failure I went back to the bedroom then went to have my shower.

While I was in there I started to think about the outfits in the wardrobe and what Edward would do if I wore them. My various imaginings had me getting very hot and bothered and the next thing I knew I'd moved my hands down my body and was stroking my centre. I paused, it felt wrong, almost naughty. But then, I decided, if Edward wasn't going to help me I would. I returned to my daydream.

_Edward was waiting for me in our room while I changed. I pulled on a lacy black underwear set with a garter belt and ruffles and walked out to meet him. He was standing by the window looking though it and I took a moment to admire his bare chest, though his legs were still hidden before coming from behind and putting my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," I whispered seductively. He growled softly and I felt myself start to soak through the lace I was wearing. He sniffed the air and I blushed, knowing he'd be able to smell me. He reached behind him and grabbed me hands then turning quickly so we were reversed and I was pushed against the window._

"_Bella," He said, smirking. He held my arms above my head and appraised my outfit. "Mmn, very nice. A little overdressed though don't you think?" My mouth dropped open slightly, both in shock and arousal, this was one of the most revealing outfits I'd ever worn, _the_ most revealing. He took advantage of my parted lips and kissed me harshly, thrusting his tongue between my lips and battling me for dominance, I put up a fight but there was no way I could win against him, not that I wanted to. He held my wrists together with one hand and with the other started to explore my body. He traced my breasts and pinched my nipples without warning, I groaned as he ripped the lace off and I was left exposed to him._

"_That's better isn't it?" I nodded, not really listening. "Keep your hands there." he warned and moved his other hand down my body as he took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking. I made little mewing sounds as his hands traced down my body until he reached my clit. He fingered my lips and pushed a finger inside me. I groaned and he moved his mouth from my breast to my mouth again. He added a finger and my knees nearly gave out under the intense pleasure. "You like this don't you my little slut?" He whispered against my lips and I moaned loudly, wanting more, wanting _him_._

_As though he could read my thoughts he took his fingers out of me and ripped off his trousers and boxers so he was as naked I was. "Are you ready for me?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. He chuckled softly "always so eager aren't you?" And without warning he rammed himself into me. For a second he was still and I enjoyed just feeling him as he stretched me and filled me. Then he started thrusting, hard strokes, hitting me in just the right way so I could feel the tension building up inside me. He grunted and hitched my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me._

"_Cum for me Bella. Cum for me my whore." His dark words were just what I needed and I was pushed over the edge, feeling him cum inside me soon after..._

I thrust my fingers in a few more times as my orgasm rocketed through me, my vision turning black and stars exploding behind my eyes with pleasure. Wow. I had never done anything like that before, I'd just heard people talk about it, I'd always thought it was wrong but now...

Feeling satisfied, if a little dirty I hurriedly dried myself and put on my pyjamas. I folded the towel neatly and headed downstairs, looking for Alice. Suddenly she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, squealing. "Come and see! Come and see!"

With that she pulled me along, I noticed as she did that she too was wearing short pyjamas, I was a little unsure about why she even owned pyjamas given that she didn't sleep but I decided not to question it. We finally turned a corner and we were in a part of the house I hadn't seen before, there was a big door which she opened and I was pulled into the dark room beyond.

There was a giggle as my heart rate accelerated and the lights flicked on.

I gasped.

Pale wooden floors and panelled walls with dusky rose wallpaper. The large windows had matching dusky rose velvet curtains framing them and hanging above the centre of the room was an enormous chandelier that looked like it was made of clear crystal.

I turned to ask what was going on and Esme, Alice and even Rosalie stood there with grins on their faces, though Rosalie's was perhaps a little more subdued.

"Wha... why... wha?" I couldn't form coherent sentences, the room was beautiful, the sort of place I'd always dreamt of having to dance in. I almost started sliding across the room to dance but Alice stopped me.

"Uh-huh. No chance. You promised Edward."

I sighed. "But what _is_ it?"

Esme smiled. "We got it designed for you. We thought we'd keep it simple, we can add some things if you want but we thought you would prefer it this way." I nodded stunned.

"Thank you, thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." And they didn't. I was really starting to feel like I was part of their family now.

We stood like this for a few seconds. Then we all started to move again. I shook myself as though to dislodge the tears and Esme blinked a few times. Rosalie seemed relatively unmoved however. "Should we make our way to the living room." Alice nodded hyperactively and Esme signalled the way.

"Now, what do you want to eat Bella? We can get pretty much anything."

I was surprised. "I didn't think there were that many fast food places in Forks." Esme shrugged and smiled.

"I'll go and pick it up."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Um, ok, can I have Chinese? Crispy duck and rice, if that's ok?"

"Yes that's fine, I won't be more than 45 minutes, you girls decide what you want to do while I'm gone."

"Sure Esme see you in a bit."

Once the front door shut Alice and Rosalie turned on me with matching evil grins.

"So, Bella."

I gulped.

"Yeah?"

They looked at each other.

"MAKEOVER!"

I ran. They caught me.

I was picked up and carried to what I supposed was their living room. I made a fuss but was laughing as I did. There was a giant wall plasma, a bunch of sofas and fluffy armchairs in pale blue and cream and a table full of accessories and products. I winced when I saw it and they laughed.

"Let's start on your nails, I think a French manicure, Rose?"

Rose walked to the table and picked up a few bottles, comparing until she shook her head. "No, I think you should go for the blue, the one that would match that nighty you showed me." Alice squealed.

"Oh yes definitely I'd forgotten about that one!" She momentarily became a blur until she reappeared next to one of the chairs with everything set up on the table next to it. I grudgingly sat down and prepared to be pampered. Alice started up on my nails and Rosalie went behind my head and I heard her pick up a brush and start playing with my hair. I felt a bit awkward, especially as I wasn't sure why she was being nice to me now. I took a deep breath, trying to draw up the courage to ask her then blurted it out.

"Whyareyoubeingnicetome?"

I doubted a normal person would have been able to understand what I was talking about but she paused and put the brush down.

"Because I judged you unfairly, I didn't know anything about you and I immediately assumed you would try and destroy us. I'm sorry." I nodded, a bit surprised and Alice interrupted the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Also, you're part of the family now, she has to at least get used to you. Speaking of which..." Rosalie started tugging through my knots with a brush as I glanced up at Alice.

"What?"

"Look you and Edward need to talk, not that we're not all sort of used to it but the tension between you too is just overwhelming."

I was quite confused, I thought I'd been hiding my feelings well, and I hadn't felt that Edward was feeling anything other than love so I questioned her and she scoffed.

"Uh well you could start with the tension when anyone mentions anything even just the tiniest bit relevant to vampires. You get a sort of nervous-exited look on your face and your heart starts beating a mile a minute and Edward's eyes quite literally darken with fury and he glares at whoever said it?"

I could feel Rosalie nodding as she contributed. "Oh yeah and the sexual tension. Christ sometimes I swear I could cut the air in the room with a knife, I mean don't get me wrong it's kinda a turn on for Emmet and has ended in some really fun sessions but you really need to just get that boy in bed."

I blushed furiously. "Look there is no tension between me and Edward, sexual or otherwise-"

"But there is dear."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Esme came into the room carrying some bags with an unfamiliar logo on them but Alice grabbed my arm and held me down as she finished my hand with a flourish.

"Oh hi Esme."

"Hello Bella dear, now really there's no need to be embarrassed, or there's no point. There are no secrets in this house, it would be hard enough in a normal vampire coven but what with everyone's special talents it's just impossible." She said and then she vanished with the bags.

This was possible the weirdest conversation I'd ever had or wanted to have in my life. The sex talk combined with the fact that everyone would probably hear you having sex, _if Edward ever wanted too_. Then suddenly a thought came to my head and I flushed crimson again. They would have heard me earlier.

As if reading my mind Rosalie nodded.

"Don't worry about it Bella." I nodded and Esme reappeared with food piled high on plates.

"So what movie shall we watch?" She asked. I shrugged and she flitted over to a cabinet by the TV and opened it. I didn't want to count, and doubted I'd be able to if I had wanted to count the number of DVD's on those shelves. I closed my eyes from the excess while Esme asked what type of movie I'd rather watch.

"I don't know. The eighth cheesy romance from the right," I joked but she nodded seriously.

"_She's the Man_ sound all right to you?" I nodded and we settled down to watch.

At some point Alice finished perfecting my other hand as I ate my food awkwardly with one hand.

Eventually the movie finished, a happy ending all round with all the couples working out perfectly, I sighed. Life was so complicated.

I said my thank you's and goodnights and headed upstairs. No one followed, they weren't going to sleep so there was no point them pretending. I cast one longing look at the door to my new dancing room before ascending the stairs but walked past it and went to bed, exited for Edward's return.

The next day was fun, getting to know Rosalie a bit more and exploring the house. Esme told me about how they designed it and showed me some plans of work she was doing for other people, Alice showed me some of her clothes designs and Rosalie showed me what she was doing to her precious cars at the moment.

I went to sleep once more, this time dressed in the pretty blue baby doll Alice had laid out for me and waited for morning to come.

I woke up the next morning a bit earlier than usual, for a second I wondered why but then I remembered. I was at the Cullen's. I turned over and burrowed into the cold figure beside me, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his side.

One second.

"Edward!"

He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I wanted to see you." I shook my head, I didn't care. He was back.

"I thought you were going to be gone for much longer."

"Well I can go away again if you like." His voice was so perfectly controlled that I had to peek up at his face to check if he was joking but luckily he was and I prodded his side in annoyance.

"You shouldn't joke about that kind of thing, I missed you."

He kissed my forehead and I revelled in the feeling of his smooth lips against my skin. "I missed you too love. I decided not to go as far away as was originally planned, I hunted fast and ran straight back."

He was so sweet, I didn't deserve him.

"And I got you a present."

I sat up.

"You did _what_?"

He flinched and looked upset and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Edward, it's just. I don't know. You want to get me so much, and I'm so difficult that you're not even allowed to, you have to get Alice to do it, and then you give me a whole room in your house. And I just can't thank you enough and then you buy me _more_. I just feel, like I can't give you anything in return."

He pulled me closer to his body and spoke softly. "You're giving me you. I still don't feel deserving of that. So please let me give you this." I sighed but nodded, knowing he'd get his way in the end. I sat up to see what it was and Edward gasped. I looked down to see what was wrong and remembered what I was wearing.

I blushed and could see the colour creep down my neck which only made me blush harder. I looked up at Edward who for once seemed to have dropped his gentlemanly manner and was staring unabashedly at my breasts. I crossed my arms under my chest, propping it out a bit more and he gulped. I smirked and coughed. Immediately he raised his gaze and for a second I thought he was going to go back to polite Edward but his eyes were dark with lust and rather than saying anything he crawled towards me and pushed me back down onto his pillows.

He ravished my lips parting them carefully and sliding his tongue in between while his hands held my waist closely.

I gasped for breath but rather then stopping the feather-light kisses he moved his face down to my neck, planting kisses over the veins that ran up the side. I twined my hands with his hair and tugged it causing him to growl. I felt the wetness start to pool between my thighs and he ran his hand down my leg and hitched it around his hip. I squeezed him, searching for friction but suddenly the vicious ferocity and lust with which he had been kissing me only seconds ago seemed to dull and he picked me up from where my body had been imprinted onto the pillows and set me away from him further down the bed.

I grumbled and he smirked at me but rather than doing anything else, like apologize he simply picked up a bag that was lying next to the bed and handed it to me. I groaned but nodded. It was a large plain white plastic bag with two plain white boxes in it.

I took them out and laid them on the bed, feeling strangely nervous. One box was slightly larger and I decided to put it off. I turned to the other and taking a deep breath I opened it. It was the ballet dress I'd tried on in the shop. The shimmery one with the ribbons. Now exited I went to the other, with a good idea of what it was. And sure enough I could tell as soon as I'd moved the lid that it was the beautiful tutu. I help it up and the gems attached to the silken corseted bodice shone with a brightness I didn't remember from the shop. I hugged it and through the netting saw the other box that had been hidden under it. I opened that and there was a pair of white point shoes.

It made me catch my breath as I remembered the last time I'd seen a pair like this. But I shook myself before that memory caught up with me.

That was in the past.

This was now.

I placed the dress carefully to the side and jumped on Edward; hugging and kissing every part of him.

"How did you know?" I asked him; leaning back.

He shrugged and looked at the door.

"Alice." We both said and I smiled.

"Thank you Alice." I said, hoping she would be able to hear me. I heard someone call something up the stairs that sounded like _no problem_ so I assumed she had.

I turned back to the tutu that now seemed to be glowing under the light seeping through the window. "I don't remember them being so pretty, especially this one. The light makes the gems look almost real!"

Edward's face looked very guilty for a second but then it returned to his usual crooked smile.

"So you like them then?" I rolled my eyes at him, of course I did; I thought I'd made that pretty obvious.

He moved out of my embrace then and picked the dresses and the shoes up and moved them neatly to his sofa. I followed him out of bed and I heard him gasp once again as I stretched, bending down in front of him. He sounded flustered as he told me he was going to make me some breakfast. I smirked to myself and got dressed, my eyes kept flickering back to my new outfits, I would have to wear them for Edward today.

Exited at the prospect of dancing for him I headed downstairs in sweats and a tank. I ate breakfast with the rest of the Cullens before they announced they were going out and giving us some alone time. I blushed furiously and Emmet made some joke about it but eventually they had all left.

For some reason once they were gone I became embarrassed again and I could barely look him in the eye.

We cleared the kitchen up together, there was a lot to do as Edward had made me enough food to feed an army but despite my protests piles of plates and kitchen utensils vanished periodically from the line of things to be washed up and would appear in their rightful places soon after.

Eventually it was all done and we were standing awkwardly in the hall for a few seconds. "Do you reckon I've got enough strength in my leg to dance now?" I asked. Edward looked grateful and nodded eagerly. I smirked and headed upstairs to change. "You better find some music for me!" I laughed down the stairs.

While I was changing I heard some scraping sounds and strange chords but I shook it off as I tied my ribbons. It really was a beautiful dress and the stones did look real. I went to the mirror to look and cursed as I fell into it. I pulled back and looked in astonishment at the scratches running parallel down the shiny surface. Oh my god. He wouldn't... would he? I fingered a gem and looked back at the mirror. It did look amazing. I tried not to think about my suspicion that he had bought me a dress and covered it in diamonds and headed downstairs slowly, getting re-used to the point shoes.

I went into my new dancing room looking for Edward. He was there, sitting next to his piano. Those must have been the strange noises I'd heard. He glanced up as I entered and smiled, his golden eyes lighting up.

I smiled, he looked so happy my heart just melted.

Rather than talking I just walked into the centre of the room and struck a pose and seconds he started playing. It wasn't exactly the same, as I'd only heard it played with a full orchestra before but I could tell that he was playing a version of the _Rose Adagio_ from sleeping beauty. It was one of my favourite pieces and took no time for me to get into the music.

I moved about the room, the rosy furnishings blurring as I danced, pouring all my love for Edward into the performance. I thought I heard the music change but I didn't care, my moves matched the timing naturally but I could have been dancing to silence and I wouldn't have noticed.

EPOV

Bella looked happy and that was all that mattered. As I played piece after piece a normal person may have tired but my hands never wavered, following the complicated patterns of the music.

But no matter what I played her body matched the music, note for note. Blending into the sound she looked like the angel she was, glowing; lighting up the room with her presence.

I could see and almost sense the love she was pouring into her dancing and my heart responded. I knew as I watched her move that I would make her mine. One day she would be wearing my ring and everyone would know she was mine. And I would be hers. If she'd have me.

I felt my phone vibrate and checked it quickly without a pause in the song. _Alice_. Damn. I didn't want to answer but she probably wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important for one reason or another. I trailed off at the end of _The Dance Of The Sugar-Plum Fairy_ and she didn't even notice. I sighed as I left the room silently, casting one last look at her body, the light reflecting off the diamonds I'd had put on her dress and thinking about my mother's ring that was in the safe hidden upstairs.

I left the room and flipped the phone open as I moved about thirty yards away so there was no chance I'd disturb my angel. "Hello Alice. Isn't she the most amazing dancer?" I said, assuming that she would have seen her in the mind.

"Edward where are you?" She sounded anxious.

"I'm thirty yards and six inches away from Bella's room." I said, feeling the need to be specific. "Why?"

There was a dry half sob sound and she screamed into the phone. "_DON'T LEAVE BELLA."_

There was a crash and a scream and I ran back to the room where Bella had been only sixty seconds ago but she wasn't there.

I stood. For one crazy second I thought I was dreaming. But I was a vampire. I couldn't dream.

I ran, ran to the window and out, following the weak scent that was Bella's trail. I followed it through the woods with Alice still crying in my ear.

I ran as far as I could, a blur passing by roads and houses, not caring who saw me, I knew they wouldn't anyway. Until suddenly the trail stopped. I was at the beach, they had gone into the water.

What had they done with Bella?

I ran up and down the beach to see if they'd retraced their steps but they didn't seem to have done and then Alice said something that made my dead heart skip a beat.

"The Volturi."

And then I dropped the phone. It made a dull sound as it fell to the floor. Then I mimicked it. Dropping to my knees and screaming silently into the terribly empty sea.

**

* * *

Poor Edward... Now I know I said I'll try and update faster but... Reviews are incentive. No reviews, no story. No specific target or number but feedback is REALLY useful and it'll mean I can make the story better for you. See win, win all round. Also any queries just ask away and I will try and answer.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone has a nice week and that the temperature doesn't drop too much! See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry everyone. I can't write this anymore, I've totally lost my inspiration and I've got chronic writers block. I would have messaged earlier but a load of stuff has been happening and I was just distracted, I know that's no excuse but... Anyway I'm not going to write this anymore but I thought I might put it up for adoption, if anyone would like to continue this please message me and I can hand it over- to someone who will love it as their own of course ;-) I'm so so sorry again, hopefully I'll retake up writing sometime in the near future though, maybe I'll try at something less dark. Goodbye, for now :-D


End file.
